


From Me to You, Unwillingly

by gg113



Category: Naruto
Genre: Capture, Dark!Hashirama, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dimension Travel, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, I think thats how its used?, Impregnation, Imprisonment, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Somnophilia, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, villain!Hashirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg113/pseuds/gg113
Summary: Tobirama blows himself into another dimension, and secrets come out, but not before this world’s Hashirama has some fun first.Due to my indecisiveness, I've decided to explore multiple endings! Pick the one you like!Inspired by kitsunesongs & Lilili_cat and all dark!Hashirama writers!





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tobirama-Centric Snippets and Oneshot Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209466) by [kitsunesongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/pseuds/kitsunesongs). 
  * Inspired by [Clawing Your Way Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287655) by [Lilili_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/pseuds/Lilili_cat). 
  * Inspired by [Collection of NSFW Tobirama-centric fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230757) by [Alasse_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m). 



Hashirama didn’t know what to make of the stranger who had blasted out of a blue swirling portal. The man had looked at him with recognition. But. Not the kind Hashirama was used to, (fear, horror, occasionally anger). No, the man had looked at him with a confused warmth, with a sincerity he hadn’t seen directed at him in a very long time.

Of course, Hashirama could not afford to be naïve, which is why the man had been healed, sedated and immediately taken to a cell to await ‘judgment’ for trespassing in the Hokage’s home. Hashirama admitted he was curious about the man’s origins whether this really had been an accident (he had never seen an actual _portal_ before) or something more sinister. After all, someone so beautiful could be sent as a distraction for a rebel attack, or to seduce him. That wouldn’t be a new tactic either, he recalled how _that_ woman who he later learned was the princess of Uzu no Kuni, had been working with Madara and Izuna while pretending to fall in love with him. 

He hadn’t seen it coming, he had been stupid, but the fallout had been contained and he learned from his mistake.

And the stranger was beautiful. Snow white hair, striking lines painted on his cheeks and chin accentuating them, a dark blue yukata open allowing a lovely view of his chest and piercing red eyes like a pet snow rabbit. Hashirama was looming over him as the man slept when Inoko Yamanaka silently stepped inside, head bowed, “Hokage-Sama, you requested me, sir?”

Hashirama didn’t look away to address him, “Ah, yes Inoko-san, I hear you can hold your mind-transfer technique for over half an hour?” Inoko didn’t relax at his cordial tone.

“Yes Hokage-Sama, I hold the clan record as of this time.”

“Good! Good,” he finally looked away from the pretty intruder, “I need you to take me with you when you enter the prisoner’s mind.”

If Inoko was surprised by his leader’s request, he didn’t show it, but the wood underneath him whispered to Hashirama, speaking to his bones about the ever-slightest curling of Inoko’s large toe. He smiled lightly at him, saving the information away for later.

Hashirama sat beside him for the man to complete the transfer knowing the wooden room would protect his body. Suddenly he felt a pull from his soul, as it was forced from one body to another.

Focusing on finding relevant information, Inoko targeted what the prisoner deemed his 'most important memories' as Hashirama’s soul-form waited silently behind him, observing. 

They saw everything and nothing. Flashes of battles, children playing, of a laboratory, of Hashirama. He froze; focusing on the memories of the Hokage, Inoko held his non-existent breath. Hashirama watched in awe as he saw himself laughing with abandon curled around the stranger.  
_“Tobirama, you never let me have any fun!” The man, Tobirama, snorted._

_“If I give you an inch, you’ll stretch it from here to Suna, and don’t think I didn’t throw the sake bottle you tried to hide under in your desk away.”_

_“Noooooo!!” The other him pouted, “You’re so mean!”_

Dozens of memories like this. The two of them fighting together, Tobirama protecting his back as he faced his (now-traitor) best friend during the clan wars, Tobirama expertly cutting down enemies, Tobirama helping him build a village, clever in design and construct. Tobirama sitting beside him at their dinner table; himself flailing wildly. Tobirama pliant in his embrace with the sun setting low in the window behind them. Tobirama curled next to him in a bed, comforting him about some unknown heartache. Tobirama. A charming name for a divine face.

But there were other memories that surfaced as well. From Tobirama’s perspective, they watched as the ‘other’ Hashirama pushed his Tobira away. Watched as the ‘other’ him focused on _Madara_ instead of the being who stood by his side all those years. Watched as his poor beloved remained loyal to a version of him who constantly held others above his own lover. 

Tobirama, a man another version of himself got to have, got to keep and adore yet push away, that he would have never known if not for a happy accident by his lover, who appeared to do this sort of thing often. Experimenting and pushing limits, so clever yet obedient to him. How could he ask for a better partner?

He couldn’t. After all these years of constant toil and bloodshed to create peace and happiness for everyone, maybe this was his reward. A man so clearly made for him, a partner who would take on his burdens so they could be worked together (he had felt Tobiras’s chakra when he ran his medical chakra through, it was strong and cool and deep as any ocean). A lover who would love him unconditionally and allow Hashirama to be complete for the first time since he lost his family.

He thought of the other Hashirama, and how he might react to his spouse disappearing. No matter, he thought confidently, he had Tobirama now, and the other Hashirama had had him for at least a decade. It was his turn. Hashirama knew with certainty he didn’t have a Tobirama in this world, because if he did, there was no doubt he would have found him by now and made him his beloved like the other had done.

\---

With the technique ending, Inoko and Hashirama returned to their bodies. Inoko felt the hairs on his arm stand up and sweat drip down his neck. No one had ever seen their leader that blithe even before the Uzumaki-Hime incident. Their leader was strong as oak and protected them from the rebels who wished to cause war, but to see a leader as strong as their own so easy-going was jarring. Keeping his head down Inoko held still hoping their leader would forget he was there.

“Inoko?” Oh, Kami please no.

“Yes, Hokage-Sama?” He kept his head bowed, it wouldn’t due to have his leader think he thought any different of him based on the other world they saw. 

“I trust you’ll keep any discoveries today confidential?” He felt their leader right over him like a child next to an endless thousand-year-old red oak. 

“Of, course sir.”

“Good. You’re dismissed, tell Mayu-chan I said ‘Hello’ will you?”

“Yes, sir.” With a hurried bow, Inoko exited quickly from the cell. 

\---

Hashirama watched amusedly as Inoko all but fled and turned back to his beloved. Eyes roaming each feature, he gently unchained Tobira from the desk and carried him to his new home.


	2. Finder's Keepers

Hashirama sent his chakra through the wood in his room commanding it to let no one in but him. After all, he didn’t want anyone interrupting his first time with his Tobira. 

After placing him gently on the bed, Hashirama slid out of his robe. He made sure to fold it correctly and sit on the chair next to the window. His father had drilled the correct way of doing things into his head as the only heir for the first couple years he took the brunt of his father’s focus. He shuddered, recalling the feeling of being so lonely as a child. He always did that, because it enviably led to remembering meeting Madara, his first friend, and his betrayal, Toka – no. His fists squeezed the robe in hand, he didn’t need them. He didn’t need anyone. Because now, he turned the sleeping man in his bed, he had Tobira, and he wouldn’t betray him. He saw his memories. He _loved_ him. Hashirama relaxed watching the rise and fall of his chest. Tobira was meant just for him.

Hashirama finished undressing and hurriedly slid into the bed next to his husband. Curling next to him, he placed a large hand on his face to turn Tobira towards him. Leaning in, Hashirama relished in a small kiss. He wrapped his arms around him to pull him in, opening his mouth he licked an exploring tongue into Tobira’s pliant mouth. Oh, he tasted wonderful. 

Refusing to pull away from his exploration, Hashirama began to feel his way down his lover’s body, pushing the obi open and relishing in every detail, he was muscled but not bulky, built for speed rather than brute strength. A well-defined chest, nipples hard from his petting and _begging_ for attention. Eager to please, he played and pinched them earning an unexpected award. Tobira began moaning into the kiss, Hashirama felt his blood rush south a d his pulse quickened. It was a delightful noise. Wanting to hear the moans unmuffled he pulled away to lavish them with his mouth. 

Tobirama _bloomed_ under him. Panting and gasping, moaning pushing up towards his mouth. His reactions were addicting, who knew his husband was so sensitive? Feeling playful, Hashirama pulled away to watch him thrust up and whine at the loss of contact. Smirking at the exciting response, he leaned down and kissed his way down to Tobirama’s pulling his clothes off as he goes eager to get to the main event.

Staring down at his, now naked, husband writhing under his ministrations filled Hashirama with a pride he only felt when he conquered, no, brought peace to the land.

Leaning over to the oil he kept in the nightstand next to the bed Hashirama’s hips bucked into Tobira’s at the contact. Chuckling as another whine escapes Tobira’s mouth sounding so _needy_. Well, as a husband he shall provide.

Slowly opening Tobirama is a practice in control Hashirama has only felt test in times of war against the people he used to love. His fingers are thick so the first is squeezed so tightly Hashirama’s cock pulses at the thought of fitting in his tight hole. 

Hashirama wondered why he was so tight, not that he wasn’t grateful, but he would have assumed no matter how strained the other world’s relationship was, he would still make love to Tobira every night no matter what. Maybe things between them were more strained than Hashirama realized. He knew now that he had him, he would make sure Tobirama understood his love for him every day and night, _thoroughly_. 

When he had three fingers buried in Tobirama, he fucked them in until he found what he was looking for. Hitting Tobira’s prostate he grinned wildly as his husband thrashed and moaned. Kissing his thighs, which he found out were also very sensitive – something to be explored latter – pulling out his fingers he stroked his length covering it in oil, before finally guiding it into that pretty little hole that waited for him.

Both gasped as he sunk in. Kami! If Hashirama didn’t know better, he would think he was a virgin! Trembling under him was Tobira, face thrown back in pleasure, as he grinded his cock right into his prostate. Leaning down Hashirama pressed open-mouthed kisses all down his neck, his chest, anywhere he could reach. Hickeys too. Everyone who saw Tobirama would know who he belonged to. And they would see him, Hashirama relished as he fucked up into that tight heat. It would take a few weeks of drugging and conditioning to make him understand where he belonged, but he would eventually. And then Tobirama would rule by _his_ side like a queen – no! An empress. He would make him his beautiful Empress of Fire, of the World, if he wanted, who would submit to no one but him. After all, who better to rule the heart of an Empress than a God?

So, wrapped up in pleasuring his husband and planning their future, Hashirama didn’t hear the door open.

\---

Hashirama trembled in some undefined emotion as he watched as another version of _himself_ fuck his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut yall hope you liked it! Let me know if there are any mistakes pls!


	3. Ending #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! This is pretty messed up

In one world, Hashirama walks in on his doppelganger of this twisted universe on top of his brother, raping him, and kills him instantly with a branch through his back. Pulls the imposter out of his brother, cleans and heals Tobirama, and they return to their universe with Tobirama not remembering a thing. 

In this universe, one thing is different. Hashirama has been lusting after Tobirama since they grew up, and when he pulls his doppelganger off his brother, he realizes this will be his only chance to feel his little brother around his cock. He has the perfect alibi, the imposter had been fucking Tobi, so all Hashirama has to do is say he came later than he did, “rescue” Tobi and all evidence will be explained away. 

Hashirama stares at his naked brother's ass in the air, open hole on display like a whore begging to be fucked. And doesn’t Hashirama deserve a reward? He made peace without subjugation. He always kept Tobi at arm’s length to keep his self-control in check (except once or twice). He married Mito for his clan. He’s done everything the “right” way for the good of all. Just this once, can’t he be selfish? 

Satisfied with his reasoning Hashirama began to fondle himself through his obi, staring at his brother, before finally pulling out and stroking his length. He steps over the body on the floor, not sparing it a glace, and positions himself at Tobi’s hole his blunt head right at the rim. Hashirama takes a deep breath before pressing in one inch at a time, relishing how his brother opens for him, like a warm hug welcoming him home. 

Once fully positioned he lets years of pent up desire overcome him as he jackhammers into Tobi ruthlessly. Hashirama gasps and growls at the sensation. How many years had he fantasized about this? How many times did he sneak peeks of his brother as he bathed in the river just to stroke himself to Tobi’s pretty body? How many times did he watch, pretending to be asleep, across their shared bedroom as Tobi took himself in hand moaning so beautifully as if tempting Hashirama to do something? How many times did Hashirama resist going further with his touches? And Tobirama didn’t make it easy either! Jumping on his desk legs crossed like a courtesan. Never wearing more than was barely appropriate. It was like Tobirama was begging to be fucked by his Anija, and Hashirama was done pushing him away for his own good. He changed his mind about hiding, he _wants_ Tobi to know everything. 

\---

Moaning, Tobirama awoke to breathy confessions and a cock pushing into him. Unable to move, brain still fuzzy from whatever he was drugged with, all he could do was listen to the voice of his brother as he was brutally fucked into a bed. He listens to his brother ramble through his thrusts.  
“Kami, otouto, you feel so good around me. I know you wanted this, and I tried to resist for so long, but seeing you like that? With another _me_ taking you like that? I realized how foolish I’ve been, little brother. I hope you can forgive me; I should have given this to you years ago. I almost did once, you know? You had finally come into your body, and Tobi you were so _so_ pretty that I couldn’t resist. I just wanted a little taste; I couldn’t give you more because it was forbidden but Tobi, I knew you wanted it – and I did too.”

Tobirama whines to get his attention, but the pillows Hashirama is fucking him into muffle any sound. Hashirama continues his reminiscing, pace never faltering,

“I waited until you were deep asleep after a hard training session together, I know you can only really push yourself against me, otouto, and I just was going to look, I swear, just a look. But when I pulled your sheet down Tobi you were naked and hard thrusting against nothing. You needed your Anija to help you, didn’t you? I did, Tobi. I stripped too climbed in right behind you, and I admit I hadn’t learned how to make love to another man, but I knew you were supposed to push your dick against the other person. I pushed, and my dick slipped right between your thighs Tobi. And it felt _heavenly_. Oh, Tobi, your thighs are beautiful, you know that? Pale, soft, and thick, I’d never cum so fast in my life. I fucked them so deeply, my cock popped out the other side right under your dick, and we got off together like that Tobi, just you and me as it should be, _as it's going to be_.”

\---

Hashirama cums hard afterward but keeps his cock in his little brother’s tight heat. He moves his hand over Tobirama’s cock once, twice before he cums as well. Hashirama’s mind is racing over the possibilities of all the positions he wants to try (he has 24 hours before another team gets sent looking for them) when Tobirama finally finds the strength to turn his head around. He smiles warmly at his little brother’s tear-stained, confused face, “Hello, Otouto.”


	4. Ending #1 cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!

Hashirama held Tobi’s gaze as he silently summoned mokuton vines to wrap around Tobirama, flipping him over on his back. He admires the contrast of the hard wood against Tobi’s pale skin and leans over to wipe away his tears. Without speaking he climbs over little brother, still holding his gaze, and positions himself with his knees on either side of Tobi’s head, cock hitting his cheek.

Tobirama’s eyes are filled with questions and pleas, but Hashirama has a role to play, the doppelganger is dead, and he is to replace him in taking his brother. Hashirama, just this once, gets to play the bad guy. 

Hashirama keeps this in mind as he grips himself, thanking his stamina as he is already half-hard, and pumps himself over Tobi’s face. Tobirama’s eyes are so beautiful, Hashirama admires. As soon as his distressed brother opens his mouth, Hashirama wonders briefly what he was going to say, as he shoves his cock into Tobi’s mouth. Hashirama slides deeper until he feels the back of Tobi’s throat waiting for him to get used to his girth.

Once he sees Tobirama’s nose flaring in harsh breaths he lets himself go, sinking over and over into that wet heat. His brother held down taking his cock like a good otouto, and Hashirama, lost in pleasure continues his confessions, “I did this too once, you know? It was right after your birthday; you drank too much remember? You were three sheets to the wind, and you kept snuggling up to me, you wanted Anija to take care of you, didn’t you? Passed out right on top of me, I had to carry you to our bedroom. I laid you on the bed and your mouth was _hanging_ open like you your body was begging me to fill it.” 

He watches as his brother tears up, whether it was from the past molestation or current, he didn’t know.

“I climbed on top of you just like this, my cock was so hard Tobi, it always gets so hard for you, and I pushed it right past your pretty lips. I didn’t go far of course, you weren’t ready, I had to fuck into your cheek, but you felt exquisite Tobi. With your lips wrapped around my cock like you were made for it.”

Relishing in the memory Hashirama curls to grab Tobirama’s head securely between his hands. Once he has him firmly, he lifts Tobi’s head and begins to fuck into him like a man crazed. He rapes his mouth over and over, cumming and recovering in his mouth, Hashirama’s stamina is usually a curse but this once he’s never been more thankful. He has just a few more hours before he’ll have to “rescue” Tobirama from the evil!Hashirama and he plans on using every _second_. He’s going to make sure Tobirama never so much as looks at another person without thinking what his big brother’s cock feels like, in his mouth, in his ass, between his thighs, across his abs, Hashirama will carve his memory into his brother and he’ll make Tobi love every minute of it.

\---

Tobirama can do _nothing_ as he is used again and again. Taken from every angle, the vines move him to whatever position his brother wants without giving him even the hope of escape. Folded in half, spread eagle, hands and knees, at one-point Hashirama has him bound arms and legs straight almost like a mummy, and just ruts against him like a pillow an adolescent would use to release his itch. It’s horrible. It’s humiliating. And yet – and yet he gets hard. Every time Hashirama pushes into him he gets achingly hard, and he can’t understand _why_. This is _wrong_. His brother is raping him and he’s _enjoying_ it like a freak. Tobirama welcomes the darkness as it overtakes his vision, going limp from exhaustion.

\---

Hashirama watches amusedly as Tobi passes out after his latest orgasm (he has him with his arms tied in vines above his head and vines holding legs in a split) such a virgin, although most people probably wouldn’t be able to go that long either but that’s not point.

Deciding to be merciful Hashirama gives his brother’s body a break and takes himself in hand fucking his fist just as hard he savors Tobirama’s fucked-out, cum-splattered body. He cums right on Tobi’s face adding to his previous spills. Sighing he prepares the scene for the “rescue”.

Hashirama makes an intricate chakra-heavy wooden clone and puts it in the clothes he stole off the chair, and slips into his normal clothes, armor and all. Nodding at each other Hashirama gives Tobirama one last wistful glace knowing he’ll never be able to touch him like that again and leaves. The clone climbs on top of Tobirama and waits for him to awaken. At the first signs of stirring, he pounces on him groping and grinding against him, enjoying the moans it gets.

As soon as Tobirama is awake again and squirming against the clone, Hashirama bursts down the door. Scanning the room like a good shinobi, he meets Tobirama’s confused stare, pretends to process the sight and immediately kills the clone like he did the real doppelganger, a branch right through the back. Running up to Tobi he takes him in his arms, “Tobi are you okay?”

\---

Tobirama is confused. His brother was here, but – He looks at the body, they have the same chakra. He can’t think straight, he begs Hashirama for answers, “Anija, what going on? You– _he_ ,” Tobirama can’t bear to finish, and Hashirama has to repress a shiver at the scratchiness of Tobirama’s well-used throat and his calling of Anija.

Tobirama waits in anticipation as Hashirama pulls him into a reassuring hug, ignoring his nakedness, “You were blasted through a portal into an alternate dimension, from the intelligence I’ve gathered it’s a twisted version of our reality. Tobi –” he holds him tighter, “This version of me is evil and a tyrant, I’m so sorry you were trapped here otouto, Anija’s going to make sure nothing happens to you again. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

Understanding and relieved, Tobirama sinks into the hug burying his messy face into Hashirama’s chest, missing his brother’s wicked grin.


	5. Ending #1 cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up, rape recovery is not easy, please be careful so if something like manipulation or self-blaming is a squick for you please skip this chapter

Hashirama had been so gentle with him through the recovery. Understanding when he used to flinch away, comforting when he came to him awoken by nightmares of the man with his brother’s face, and Tobirama was infinitely grateful. He was so lucky to have a kindhearted Anija like Hashirama. He always knew exactly what Tobirama needed, like right after he rescued him.

Hashirama had gently laid him in the bath he prepared in his counterpart’s luxurious bathroom, and when Tobirama had been too far out of it, Hashirama had softly asked him if he could get him cleaned up. Tobirama, guiltily, couldn’t even bear to look at him, so he closed his eyes and nodded. Hashirama had been so careful not to scare him, gently picking up the washcloth and wiping his face as he talked through what he was going to do before he did it, allowing him to prepare for the contact. 

When it came to healing, he was almost tempted to go without, due to how Hashirama would have to examine him. Tobirama knew how these things went. Hashirama had understood, and he informed him of his alternative options. They could return to their world and find a medic there or try to find a trusted medic from this dimension. Tobirama had been repulsed at the idea of someone else finding out and begged Hashirama to do the healing instead. He knew he had said no before, and as a result, Hashirama had been reluctant not wanting to make him uncomfortable, but thankfully, gave in to his brother’s pleas, because Tobirama wouldn't be able to bear the humiliation if anyone found out.

Once the exam and healing where done Hashirama had dressed him, again, gently voicing everything he was doing so Tobirama would be comfortable as possible given the situation.

They returned to their world and time went on.

But things were different now. Tobirama saw his brother differently now. His mind would sometimes wonder, and he couldn’t help but think of the man. Tobirama had been going over what happened in his head over and over, and it would make him feel warm. His brother’s doppelganger had had him so many ways, ways Tobirama hadn’t even known were possible, and thinking about it would make him hard. He felt ashamed at his thoughts. He catches himself staring at his brother, curious. Curious to know in how many ways they were similar. He threw himself into work trying to drown out the thoughts, but it didn’t keep them at bay for long, like now.

Lying in bed, a shameful flush overcomes him as he takes himself in hand groaning at the sensation; his brother’s room right beside him, chakra ever-bright. He wonders what Hashirama would say if he knew his kindness was rewarded with a deviant of a younger brother stroking himself to his body. Kami, he would probably be horrified. Tobirama hated disappointing Hashirama, and as he shamefully finds his release, he silently swears to never tell anyone about his inappropriate feelings. The situation was his fault, no matter what his Anija says, Tobirama blew himself into that dimension, he got caught and was too weak to escape. Tobirama runs over the night again, his memory is shaky from the drugs he had been given but he remembered bits and pieces. The man had seemed obsessive, he could understand searching his memories, but to take him to bed after seemed odd. Especially with the man’s brother complex which was odd because from what Tobirama had seen in the mind-transfer technique based on the doppelganger’s reaction, Tobirama did not exist in that world. Tobirama’s breath caught, _so how had he known we were related?_

\---

Hashirama stroked himself in time with his brother, cumming soon after Tobirama. He did so appreciate his domain over nature as it allowed him to silently open little holes to see through Tobi’s wall if he needed to. It had been the only way he had been okay with their father giving Tobi his own room, it had to be right next to his, not that Batsuma had needed to know. Hashirama needed to keep an eye on Tobi just in case an enemy tried to take advantage of him! Hashirama was being a good brother.

The fact he also got a front row seat to Tobi pleasuring himself was simply a side benefit, and one he enjoyed often. If he couldn’t touch, then he could watch. He was pleased to note Tobirama was touching himself again after the ‘dimension incident’ Hashirama was silently worried Tobirama would never seek out sexual pleasure again without some _help_ but oh, how wrong he was. Tobirama was touching himself more than before, he even got to witness as Tobirama fingered himself for the first time a few days ago, Hashirama had cum _quickly_ that night. 

He thought if he just had a taste of the forbidden fruit his immoral appetite would finally be satisfied but instead the exact opposite happened. Hashirama found himself thinking of Tobirama more and more, and he felt hungry to have him again. Years of behaving and none of it mattered now. Hashirama wanted his little brother again, under him, on his knees, curled next to him in an afterglow - it didn’t matter as long as he was where he belongs _which was with Hashirama_. Ah, crap, he thought looking down, he was half-hard again. Pouting, he began to fuck his fist again, damn stamina, imagining his lovely Tobi spread out begging to be fucked when there was a knock at the door.


	6. Ending #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not done with Ending #1 but I did want to go ahead post the other endings!

Hashirama leaps at his other self, ready to execute him for touching his little brother, only to have the bastard turn at the last split-second and impale him with a kunai that had been hidden in his obi. Stumbling back, Hashirama rips it out, fury fueling his adrenaline as his healing factor kicks in, and right as he goes to attack again, he actually _sees_ at his doppelganger’s position and has to swallow his disgust. 

Through their entire exchange, the man had not once stopped his assault on Tobirama, fucking him like Hashirama wasn’t even there. His little brother, Tobi, who just a few weeks ago had come to him reluctant and baffled from an encounter asking for a polite way to turn down suitors. Hashirama had told him not to worry about social niceties if anyone wanted to court him, he was to send them to Hashirama, and Anija will take care of the rest.

Hashirama and the bastard stare each other down as the fucker _still doesn’t stop_. He wonders briefly if he ever wore that express of arrogance. The man eventually snorts, “I admit, I didn’t expect you so soon,” he says, and Hashirama wants to break every bone in his body, but stays still, assessing. The man leans over Tobi, hands on either side of his pale face twisted in ecstasy, and Hashirama fears for him as now the bastard has the kunai next to Tobi’s head. Hashirama refuses to look away, determining a physical attack to be too dangerous he instead, tries to reason with him, “please, just give me my otouto, and we can all just walk away,” he pleads. 

There. He tried diplomacy while facing probably the most vile man he had ever seen. Tobirama would be proud, always pushing for a non-violent route when he could. 

The question makes the man finally, _blessedly_ stops his thrusts. Hashirama watches as the man rears up, “Otouto? What do you mean otouto?” 

Does he not have a Tobirama in this world? Hashirama thinks briefly before raging again, “he’s our little brother you monster! You dishonor him like this, and I plan on giving him your head as a gift,” he swears, he swears on his family, his village, on Madara. He will not let Tobirama ever have to worry about this monster, because Hashirama is going to kill him and let his plants feed on his dismembered corpse. His fist tightens around the sword on his back, preparing to strike. 

\---

Hashirama considers the situation, thoughtfully as he slowly begins to move in and out of his empress, again. Brothers. Well, he didn’t make himself ruler of the fire nation by letting little setbacks stop him. He waved off the attack of his counterpart and pinned him to the wall. “You say brothers, but I saw his memories,” he laughed, “I never saw brothers act like you two.” 

His counterpart raged “How dare you! We were close _because_ we were brothers! We’ve been through everything together! Fought together! Mourned together!” He struggled against the restraints to no avail. “We finally have peace where he can be _safe_ and you come along you-” Hashirama cut off his tirade.

“It doesn’t matter now, once I’m done with him, he’ll be begging for his Anata,” he grins at the intruder, “I’ll make sure to wipe any memories of a pesky Anija. It’s for the best,” he shook his head in faux sympathy, “wouldn’t want him to be confused about his loyalties, would we?”

Watching the intruder struggle was electrifying, knowing he stole his partner (even if non-romantically but Hashirama still had his doubts) from _himself_ and was having him right in front of the man. A rush of satisfaction ran down his back at the victory. Of the two of them, _he_ was the strongest. Turning back to Tobirama, he nuzzled against hair, so soft, and picked up his pace whispering sweet nothings and promises as his empress began to stir.

\---

Hashirama could only watch helplessly as this twisted version of himself had his wicked way with his Tobirama. Trembling at the violation he was forced to watch, praying his brother would forgive him for his weakness.

 

Weeks passed, and it was clear no one was coming. Probably because no one could decipher Tobi’s notes, Hashirama had been _so stupid_ to open the portal without telling somebody but after he saw Tobi fly through, he had been so fearful for his brother he didn’t think. He was paying for that now, kept in a cell by a man who was the worst version of himself, chakra-suppressing seals on every limb. The worst part, though, the worst part was Tobirama. Whatever the bastard did to him had changed him. Wiped the memory of his Anija, only to replace it with a devotion to his husband. 

Every other night, the man would have Hashirama escorted to their bedroom by two guards who never spoke no matter how much he tried, he could tell one was a Yamanaka and the other an Uchiha, but they never responded, refused to even look at him. How feared was his counterpart to have such obedience?

When he was secured into a chair in the grandiose bedroom, _fit for a king_ he mentally sneered, that’s when the torment would begin. Tobirama, brainwashed just enough to keep his personality but not his memories would greet him and hand-feed him while his husband watched. Hashirama shuddered as his Tobi would then be commanded to massage any kinks in his shoulders and back from slouching in his cell. What made him a horrible brother, though, was how he relished in the next part of the night. 

The couple would silently whisper among themselves before Tobirama would unbind his legs to escort Hashirama to the bath where he would wash him head to toe. Hashirama coveted this part because Tobirama was always so thorough in taking care of him. Hashirama liked to pretend it was like old times when they were younger when he could annoy Tobi into washing his back, but this time, there was a tension not felt before, and Hashirama refused to acknowledge it. Not here. Not like this. Not with his brother’s mockery of a _husband_ on the other side of the bathroom door most likely waiting for him to give in to prove him right. Hashirama wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. 

He was the better man, he wasn’t a dictator, people didn’t follow him blindly out of fear, and he didn’t take advantage of people, especially not his brother who even if he did have inappropriate feelings towards him, he would never act on with his brother unable to consent. _No matter how enticing_ , he lamented as Tobirama (dressed in a sheer robe that hid _nothing_ continued his wash his body letting the washcloth wonder lower and lower, coyly watching him from hooded eyes. This was a nightmare. A nightmare created from his own weakness.

Afterward, when Tobi patted him dry with a soft towel, his fake would send away again escorted by the same guards. He loathed the man, if it took a year or a century he would escape, he would rescue Tobi from the madman's grip, and kill the man without hesitation. He gave Tobi one last glance, forcefully ignoring the other man, _Wait for me, otouto, I'll get us out of here_.


	7. Ending #2 cont.

Hashirama lost track of time, weeks became months and he grew weary of resisting. As the clan heir, he was never sent on stealth missions especially not in enemy territory, he was never trained in torture resistance like his brothers. His mokuton was so rare and powerful they only ever used him on the front lines. And this was torture. His only light in this hell is Tobirama.

The time between each visit seemed to stretch for an eternity, like now, Hashirama’s heart aches for his brother again. For Tobirama’s nimble hands to rub his shoulders, always so stiff from sleeping on the cold cell floor, for Tobirama’s voice to _speak_ to him like he used to, always a mixture of fondness and exasperation, to _look_ at him like he used too, full of adoration and pride. Hashirama let out a harsh breath as if punched, because now, now, those coveted looks were directed toward his other self. As he was pulled from the room every blessed visit in heavy chains, he had to watch as Tobirama would turn away to embrace that foul tyrant. The thought sickened him. It made him tear up and shake with rage. Hashirama was curled up in the corner of his cell facing away from the door so they couldn’t see his weakness. This wasn’t his world, and here, he was not allowed to cry. With silent sobs, he fell into a fitful sleep. 

\---

Tobirama stared unabashedly at his husband from his position. Hashirama, handsome even when simply filling out paperwork and annoyingly patient as Tobirama, done with his duties for today, sat on his knees underneath the large oak desk warming his cock. Finally, Hashirama smiled down at his lovely husband, “Sweetheart, you’re so good to me, you’ve done such a good job. Are you ready to suck me off?” he cooed.

Tobirama hummed excitedly causing Hashirama to shiver and grin, “Well, go on koi, you’ve earned it for being so good.” 

Given his permission, Tobirama moves his head back and forth, sucking lightly, and using his tongue to play with his large shaft. After a few minutes, Hashirama places his hand on the back of Tobirama’s head and holds him against his length, enjoying how his nostrils flare in an effort to breath. Taking a fistful of white hair (he hasn’t allowed his Tobira to cut it) he begins fucking up into the tight, wet heat. Tobirama moans, taking pleasure in being used just as he was taught, and when Hashirama cums down his throat, he is left achingly hard as a result. Hashirama relishes in the view of his empress trussed up, lips swollen, hooded ruby eyes, and has an exciting thought. 

He leans down to his panting empress, “Darling, I need you to do something for me,” he lifts his chin, ever so gently, “I want you to visit my brother, give him a little taste,” he says.

Tobirama fights an instinctive frown. He wants to ask _why_. He doesn’t want to visit Hashirama’s crazy brother (a man so obsessed with his brother’s husband he tried to kill Hashirama) he only wants to be with his husband, but as soon as the thought crosses his mind, it is immediately replaced with a desire to please Hashirama so overwhelming Tobirama feels his skin crawl. Disobeying his husband would make him a horrid, disloyal creature unworthy of being called trash. Tobirama wouldn’t be able to stand it, he couldn’t be like the others who betrayed his kind husband before him, ungrateful rats. Rising, Tobirama gives his smug husband a brief kiss on his cheek and slips on a short robe before leaving for his task, determined to do his best. 

He makes quick work of the guards, commanding them away, his husband’s brother is one thing, but he will _not_ allow others to see him debased like this.

Stepping into the cell and locking it behind him, Tobirama shivers at the cold air. It’s a standard for their prisoners, hard wooden walls, a stone floor, and a chain that attaches to the center of the floor connected to a cuff around the prisoner’s ankle. No beds, but a small futon, and small sink and toilet. His target was in the far right curled up against the wall seemingly asleep.

Tobirama turns the man over and plops down on his waist, straddling him. The man barely stirs. Frowning, Tobirama leans down taking the opportunity to intently study his face. It’s fascinating how twins are so similar in their appearances. This man could pass as Hashirama if he wasn’t in a cell. Shrugging off his analytical side, he gets down to business kissing up the man’s chest, taking note of how in shape he is for an isolated prisoner. He must be extremely disciplined to keep up exercises in these conditions. Vaguely impressed, Tobirama pulls the man’s lax mouth into an open kiss pleased to receive a moan. He’s learned multitudes from his husband, making love was one of the first topics he mastered from his husband’s impressive wealth of skills. They may have had an arranged marriage, but it was one that grew into a passioned love. Grinding against the man, Tobirama thinks to his first time. He was lucky to have a kind husband who was so gentle, and who enjoys his eccentrics, only ever stopping his experiments when it was time for Tobirama to attend his duties as a representative of Konoha. 

Swelled with pleasing memories, Tobirama observes the man below him. It was actually quite insulting for him to keep ignoring his amorous touches. Hashirama had asked him months ago to make his brother “comfortable” when he visited their room, only for the man to push him away at every turn, to rebuff every advance. Hashirama’s brother was so obsessed with Tobirama he once attacked Hashirama and him in their beds and _now_ he doesn’t want him?

Tobirama pulled off the man’s pants giving him a full view of his large shaft, already hard from his fondling. Smirking in triumph, Tobirama slipped off his robe and began teasing the cock, rubbing against it, letting it catch on his hole, only to pull away. The teasing definitively awoke Hashirama. With a groan he opened his eyes to see, “Hu–Tobi?” his eyes blew wide.

Tobirama met Hashirama’s eyes as he grabbed his cock, “Hello, giri no ani (brother-in-law), Anata sent me, he says you’ve been very well behaved and deserved a treat.”

Hashirama shook his head desperately as Tobirama lowers himself, “Please don’t do this – You don’t know what you're doing!” he begged. But was too late, they both gasp as Tobirama expertly takes his length.

Tobirama shoots a glance at where they connect, eyebrow raised at his brother-in-law’s blush, “I know exactly what I am doing, but thank you for your concern.” He states.

\---

Hashirama has no idea how to feel. This is the best dream, but the worst reality. He feels cut open like his brother has his hand reached around his heart, squeezing it. His face is flushed with mortification at his reactions which are not at all appropriate, his breathing is shallow and fast as inappropriate anticipation wells within him like a dam. Shakily, he places his hands on Tobirama’s pale hips. If he must give in let it be like this. With just the two of them. Determined to show gentleness, to show Tobirama what it means to lay with him. He begins to take some semblance of control, lifting his hips to meet Tobirama, giving a small smile at his brother’s surprised gasp. 

Until – until Hashirama glances to Tobirama’s hips, he notices the bruises that fit his hands – he grows furious. The previous apprehension evaporates and all he can think about is having Tobirama. Having him so his vile “brother” can see the evidence like Hashirama sees. He squeezes Tobirama’s hips and _lifts_ him up to switch their positions, before sliding into him to continue chasing their peaks. Hashirama presses open-mouthed kisses down Tobi’s neck, his pace never faltering. His precious otouto takes him so well, scrambling at his back to regain control of their pleasure, but Hashirama has always been stronger, and its time he remembers that even if Hashirama has to teach the lesson as a new man.

Hashirama buries his face in Tobi’s neck as he fucks him with long, deep thrusts, their hair falls together like a sun eclipsed. Hashirama swears if Tobirama won’t remember him as his brother than he’ll carve another part of himself into his otouto’s heart. One he won’t forget. _Can’t_ forget.

When Tobirama clenches around him, reaching his completion with a shout, Hashirama shatters.


	8. Ending #2 cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chair scene! kinda

When Tobirama informs Hashirama his brother had finally been seduced, Hashirama beams, “I knew you could do it, darling. It was only a matter of time before he gave in,” he gestures to their bedroom, “come now, let’s get you washed up and head to bed.”

Tobirama nodded slowly as he began slipping out of his short robe. He turned to his husband, “Anata?”

“Yes, dear?”

“I know you wanted me to lay with him, but may I ask the true reason behind it? I doubt it was just as a reward.”

Hashirama smirked as he wrapped his arms from behind Tobirama pressing open-mouthed kisses into his neck, “He tried to take you away from me, if he had just been trying to kill me for power or greed I could understand and maybe, with time, even forgive, but he coveted you dear heart, and now that he’s finally tasted you…he’ll never have you again. He’ll rot away only knowing a taste of the heaven he desperately tried to steal.”

Tobirama’s eyes widened as he forced himself not to stiffen at the admission, it was rather cruel of his husband to do such a thing. When he said as much, Hashirama laughed. It boomed in his ears, “Sweetheart, that is rather the point. People need rules, and they need to understand if you break those rules punishment will be fit for the crime,” he said, “Don’t you agree? After all, you helped me design the village laws.”

Tobirama couldn’t fully remember if he _had_ but he, nonetheless, let himself relax in his husband’s embrace and nodded in agreement, “That is true, I am sorry for questioning your motives, it won’t happen again.”

Hashirama smiled against his neck, “Well then, let’s get you cleaned up,” he said, and dragged him toward the bath, hand firmly in his hair, “I have a new kimono I want you to wear for me tomorrow.”

\---

At the next visit, the script for the evening changes, Hashirama’s arms were allowed to remain unchained to eat, _not that it does me much good_ he thought, because his legs were still chained together, chakra seals still painted on, and the chair he sat on was controlled by his alternate self. He wasn’t going anywhere, but that didn’t explain why Tobirama wasn’t present. Eying the man suspiciously Hashirama took a bite of the roasted pork and pouted. It was delicious. The other man laughed at his reaction. 

“It’s nice to see we have the same taste in more than one _area_ ” he purred, walking toward him, Hashirama glared and finished shoveling his dinner when the man leans over to whisper, “you know, I’m going to enjoy every bit of this, brother of mine,” he says before gagging him with a red silk rope. Hashirama tries to claw and pull at it, but the bastard must have sealed it because it won’t budge. Shoulders sagging with defeat, he waits for the man’s next move.

The chair slowly walks over to the bedroom, controlled by Hashirama, and locates itself a few feet from the bed giving a full view of the occupant already in it. Hashirama’s eyes widened so much it looked like they were trying to escape his head and released a muffled whimper.

Because, blindfolded, face down with hands and feet tied to the ends of the ornate bed with mokuton vines, was his stunning Tobirama. That wasn’t all though, leaning a little closer Hashirama could see little wooded tentacles moving all around Tobirama’s chest, his nipples, _in between his legs_. Hashirama’s felt his breathing deepen – he could smell the sex that perfumed the room, and he despaired as he felt his blood rush south. 

His other self-had no such reservations, placing a firm grip on his shoulders. “Look at how beautiful he is, he takes it all so well. He can’t hear you, of course, I put a silencing seal on the bed–don’t want him worrying about anything unnecessarily.” Hashirama swallows another cry, his brother doesn’t even know he’s here. 

They watch as the mokuton vines unravel from the corners to move Tobirama so he’s writhing on his back, facing them – his body on display like a private show from a courtesan. Tobi _looks_ like a courtesan. Pale, flushed skin against hard, wood bindings, the way the tentacles wriggle into his winking hole and make him wantonly beg for Hashirama’s cock to join. He is a vision of lust sent to Hashirama as a punishment.

Hashirama is, accordingly, ensnared by Tobi’s movements. He doesn’t notice the chair melt away into the floor. He startles as the man catches him from falling and shivers at their contact, covering his hands with his own. Hashirama is horribly aroused as his counterpart holds him by the hips, grinding against his ass, “Look at you, getting off on watching your own brother _take it_. Is this how you imagined it? Maybe tying him up? Watching him beg for more? Although you’re not much better, are you? Pushing against me like a bitch in heat, all from watching our Tobira-chan get fucked.” 

Hashirama vehemently shakes his head in denial but can’t help himself as he pushes against the man hoping to relieve some of the pressure as he watches Tobirama moan beneath the vine’s attentions.

The man continues, "You'll never get to touch him again, so you better enjoy this, consider this my version of a 'last meal'."

Hashirama barely processes the words or their implications. It all feels too good, he wants _more_. He tenses as he feels the man tug down his pants from the back and Hashirama’s breath gets caught in his throat as he feels his own thick, wet cock push between the cleft of his ass. He focuses on Tobi, his precious Tobi, who is oblivious to them and is busy being lavished in pleasure by his husband’s ministrations while, distantly, Hashirama can feel his counterpart panting against his shoulder. 

Those should be Hashirama’s vines not this fraud behind him, he rages, Hashirama should be teasing Tobirama until he cries his name. Hashirama should be the only one taking pleasure in Tobi’s undoing.

Hashirama had been racked with guilt about laying with his brother under the distressing circumstances, but he hadn’t regretted the actual event. His cock pulsed at the memory. If he could only brand himself into Tobi’s memory with his body, then he would do it again. 

Hashirama blinked back to the present as he felt a warmth coat the inside of his thighs. Squawking indignantly, he was pulled back into a chair and his arms restrained. His counterpart glided to the bed, naked. Throwing a smirk at him, “Thanks for the warm-up, _brother_ ” he said at Hashirama’s glare. His pants were around his ankles, he was still aroused, and he could only watch Tobirama give a happy sigh as the man climbs on top of him, the vines all moving out of the way. Holding his gaze, he makes Hashirama watch as he easily slides into his brother. Tobirama gasps and begs for him to go faster, he does. Tobirama pleads he go deeper, he does. Tobirama is gorgeous in his demands for pleasure, Hashirama remembers how it felt to be with him, and he cannot stop his length from throbbing at the sight of that man on top of Tobi. A hurt whine escapes him as the couple roll around in bed. He gazes at what has become of his brother and him, and at the end of the couples third round, Hashirama is sent back to his cell, dirty, hard, and aching.


	9. Ending #2 (Choice A) Alt!Hashirama Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I decided here's going to be 3 endings in Ending #2: Basically,  
> Ending A: Alt!Hashirama wins  
> Ending B: Threesome  
> Ending C: Tobirama wins

Ending A:

Hashirama wakes up, blinking against the warm sun invading the room. Turning around, he cuddles against his lovely husband and buries his face in Tobirama’s long hair. Inhaling deeply, he relishes in the light scent of vanilla. Tobirama hates strong scenting lotions and soaps so they had to compromise on a sweet but subtle one. Hashirama smiles at last night’s memory of bathing his Tobira, he had been pliant and relaxed after their bedroom fun, and Hashirama had been thrilled to finally get rid of his "brother". He told Tobirama last night before they slept, his brother had tragically killed himself (with a sword pushed through his back) in his cell, and Tobirama hadn’t cared except to ask if he could use the body for experiments due to his unique mokuton ability. Hashirama had been slightly wary, but could see no reason to deny his empress, especially when Tobirama turned his pout on him, Hashirama huffed, he hadn’t seen that classic Senju pout since Itama died.

Hashirama came out of past reminiscing and thought toward the future, moving his head to stare at the wall, still curled around his warm, sleeping husband. With the information pulled from Tobirama’s head they had been able to improve the organization of the kingdom in leaps and bounds: advancing technologies, better healthcare, and an academy for both clan and civilian children. Of course, no kingdom was perfect, there were still the rebels to watch out for, Madara with Hashirama’s own defected clan members had a tendency to cause trouble, but now, with Tobirama’s insight, Hashirama’s kingdom had slowly but surely stabilized even with its increasing size and the rebel’s previous allies had started turning against them. It wouldn’t be long now.

Feeling movement Hashirama looks down to a waking husband. Quirking a smile, “Good morning heart,” he whispers. Tobirama blinks at him through squinting eyes.

“What time is it?” Hashirama pushes him back down as he tries to rise.

“I’m afraid the day has already past its noon, darling, stay with me for the rest of it,” he says.

Tobirama winces at the request, crosses his arms, and frowns, “I have paperwork I must attend to. I am a representative of the kingdom, I must show others just because I experience an ailing memory does not mean I cannot perform my duties.” 

Ah, yes, Hashirama sighs, fondly. The official story given to his Tobira is that he suffered from a memory lapse and their vast kingdom is but the size of the Fire village, the hidden villages incorporated into his kingdom are mostly allowed to continue their normal practices, just with supervision and _slight adjustments_ , so Hashirama had given Tobirama access to only Konoha’s files as not to overwhelm him leading him to believe Konoha _was_ the kingdom. 

Rolling on top of him, Hashirama holds Tobirama in place, “I assure you, heart, nobody thinks you unable, in fact, you are the best thing that has ever happened to the village and–” Hashirama presses a kiss to his forehead, “–to me, not to mention after last night, you should _rest_ a little longer,” he says.

Tobirama stares up at him, flushing a beautiful red, and Hashirama is thrilled when he nods with hooded eyes, “if you must insist, I suppose one day off – to recover of course – would be alright,” he agrees.

Just as Hashirama is about to reward his husband’s decision, a loud knocking rings through the room. Startled, Hashirama rears up, eyes narrowed, and asks “What is it? I said we weren’t to be disturbed!” 

From the door, they hear the guards yell, “Hokage-Sama! Apologies, Sir! But the rebel leader has been captured! He waits in your throne room!” Hashirama frowns, a knot in his gut he tries to will away. After all this time? Madara would never come alive, he’s sure of it, either this is a decoy, a trap, or something else. He turns toward Tobirama, his eyes speak of the same suspicions. 

“Very well, I’ll be out in a moment. Whatever restraints you have on him, double. Whatever guards, triple, –” Tobirama leans up to whisper in his ear, Hashirama nods, “–and make sure every exit has double the guards as well!” 

“Yes, Sir!” With that, they listened as feet stomped down the hall until they were alone again.

Hashirama slips out of bed, Tobirama right behind him. As they quickly dress Hashirama picks the blue and silver kimono for Tobirama. He places silver bracelets on his wrists and jeweled rings on his fingers and ties his snow-white hair in a low ponytail, finally, he places a silver circlet with a teardrop emerald in the center of his head. Hashirama steps away to admire his empress, breath stolen by his regality. Hashirama knew Tobirama has never understood why he needed to dress him in such excess but kept quiet when he did, letting him doll his Tobira up to his hearts content. When he finished, Tobirama helped dress Hashirama in much the same fashion but with dark brown and green layers instead, and with little jewelry except one gold ring on his left ring finger, Tobirama had let a small smile slip at that, Hashirama knew Tobirama appreciated his forwardness in the affirmations of his love, and from what he has seen from his memories he could understand why, no matter the altruistic reason his other-self had for pushing him away, no amount of memory fixes can erase that feeling of abandonment.

Hashirama held his arm out for Tobirama, who gracefully took it and they walked to the waiting captive. 

When they arrived, Hashirama walked to Madara, careful to avoid his eyes (no matter the chakra suppressing seals, habit is habit) taking in his condition, bruised face, cuts loosely bandaged, and definitely a broken leg by the looks of it. Hashirama smirks, looks like Madara’s followers abandoned him after Izuna’s death after the last skirmish, truly a shame, it seems soon after, a rumor spread that Madara had set up his brother to die to steal his eyes. His Tobirama really was a genius. 

He stands silently as Madara stares them down, and finally, he opens his treacherous mouth, “So, that’s your new whore, huh?”

The slap is immediate. No one talks about his empress like that. Tobirama remains impassive by his side, but he can see the way his shoulders roll back, and grip lessens ever so slightly. Hashirama growls.

“7 years I gave you Madara, and this is how you repay me? Betraying my trust, killing our people, speaking ill of my bride,” he scoffs, “one would think you the jealous whore.”

Madara’s glare is unparalleled in its fury, and Hashirama holds Tobirama all the closer. He lets his mokuton vines curl around Madara holding him in a bowed position with his knees on the floor, he grunts in pain. Good. Hashirama turns to his husband, “Darling, what do you think we should do with him?” Tobirama studies the man carefully.

Kneeling next to Madara, Tobirama grabs his chin, “We don’t want to kill him, he would be seen as a martyr, no matter the rumors, but we could discredit him further, and enjoy it too,” he purrs, turning to Hashirama who’s interest is peaked.

“And how would you suggest we go about this _discrediting_ , darling?” he says as he walks closer.

Tobirama leans his head on his thigh and blinks wide-eyed with faux innocence, “We could use a new pet, Anata, we could keep him chained to a guest bed, and play with him whenever we want,” he answers.

Hashirama tilts his head, considering Madara’s horrified spluttering. His empress must have been more hurt by the whore comment than he thought, “Oh? And how would we use him? Would you fuck into him as I watched? Or would you use his cock when you didn’t want to play with a toy? Or would we stuff him full with our cocks? Or maybe stuff _you_ full?” Hashirama quickly has a vine cover the traitor’s mouth, not wanting any unnecessary commentary, fully focusing on his bride whose eyes are dilated with lust at the possibilities. 

“All of them Anata, and once everyone knows what a slut he is, then we can kill him without any recourse,” he states. It would seem his husband has fully embraced his new life, perfect. 

Madara is trying to shake his head, but frankly, Hashirama doesn’t care, if he wanted a say he shouldn’t have betrayed him. Hashirama pulls Tobirama up into his arms, aroused at his viciousness, “very well heart, consider him an early birthday present.” He turns to the guards, “heal the traitor, strip him, then take him to the guest bedroom next to our rooms. I want constant surveillance for any activity at the village’s entryways just in case this is a trap.”

Taking his Tobira’s arm, they walk to the office. It’s about time Hashirama explains the whole kingdom to Tobirama, with his strategy, and Hashirama’s might, they’ll conquer the world. (While bringing peace of course).


	10. Ending #2 (Choice A) Alt!Hashirama Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan to write this it just happened after reading some of the comments on the last chapter, so yeah one last entry for ending A!  
> Madatobi rapish scene and threesome

Madara snarls against the gag, _“As soon as I escape, I’m pinnin’ this bitch down and fucking him within an inch of his life_ ” he swears.

These past weeks had been hell. For the most part, he’s left to his own devices, a chakra-sealing collar attached to a long chain had been placed around his neck when they threw him in the room. It was long enough to reach the bathroom, it was attached to the wall above his bed, so he could sleep unhindered, but it also stopped at the window, bastards, but at least he could still work out. The first few days he had futilely clawed at it whenever he was alone, to no avail. He was chained like a damn dog. But the worst part was lunch “sessions”, like now. Tobirama, the name of Hashirama’s new whore, came in every day after Madara was fed and used him, but not even like a normal person which was baffling and annoying as hell. 

As soon as Tobirama opens the door, Madara’s chain retracts into the wall, so he’s left on his back on the bed. Then he ties Madara’s hands and feet to the banisters with silk scarves with no resistance, because Madara can take a hint. Then! He lubes up Madara’s cock, pulls out whatever ridiculous plug Hashirama chose for him that day (today it was a bunny tail) and just – he just rides Madara at the slowest most infuriating pace he’s ever experienced! Just slowly up and down like he’s doing damn katas. Sometimes he’ll bring a scroll and read as he rides him, who does that? Tobirama’s not unaffected either, he’s always just as hard as Madara, but he still doesn’t go any faster! Where’s Hashirama? That man has a libido of a dog in rut, Madara thinks heatedly, _“Come fuck your bitch!”_

Honestly, the guy is beautiful, but that just makes it worse. Madara wasn’t able, and was not allowed to, get off during these “sessions”. Tobirama doesn’t go fast enough to get them off, and Madara’s lucky he doesn’t have callouses on his dick with how long they go at it, for two damn hours. Two hours of Hashirama’s wife fucking himself on Madara’s cock and _he_ has to wait for Tobirama to leave to use his hand to get off? It's bullshit. 

Madara manages to growl through the gag and tries to thrust up, earning him an unimpressed glance from the man of the hour, who _generously_ puts down his scroll.

“Can I help you?” he asks like Madara can answer, asshole.

At his muffled curses, Tobirama stops moving, instead, he lifts himself a little (Madara pretends not to love his cool hands across his stomach, finally, _finally_ touching him) and comes straight down in a split, Madara chokes, he’s pretty sure he tears up a little too, if Tobirama does that two more times Madara will be able to cum inside that tight heat and die happy. However, instead, the timer next to Madara’s bed goes off signaling the end of the session, so Tobirama climbs off of him, ignoring his pleading stare, unties his hands, slips on a too-short robe, and walks out, his hair swaying behind him.

Madara howls as he rips the gag off, he’s hard as a rock and for the fourth time this week he’s left aching. Before even untying his legs, Madara shoves his hands down his pants, jerks twice, and cums to the thought of fucking Tobirama, maybe even with Hashirama watching. His dick spurts again at the last thought, Hashirama, watching as Madara fucks his wife, unable to touch like Madara during the sessions, it’s a hell of an image. And one that he has no business having, he bemoans. He shakes his head to try and clear his mind, he needs to focus on escaping and proving his innocence in his brother’s death. 

Madara unties himself and goes to soak in a bath, lost in thought.

 

He gets his wish two weeks later.

This once, when Tobirama enters, distracted by whatever scroll he’s reading and clad in a long blue kimono, instead of his usual robe, the chain doesn’t automatically retract. Madara holds his breath as Tobirama walks to the bed without lifting his head, and Madara’s on him before he can.

Tobirama gasps as he bends him over the bed, dropping the scroll and scrambles at the blanket. Madara grins at the reaction, he’s ready to pull all sorts of fun sounds of Hashirama’s pretty bitch who’s tormented him the last few weeks. He hikes the kimono up, distantly noting the inner layer made of silk, he scoffs as he grinds into that pale ass, “Look at you all spoiled, is that your reward for laying on your back, princess? Silks and jewels?” Tobirama growls and tries to push up, but Madara just lays on top of him, nestling into his hair, “six weeks I’ve gotten nothing while you’ve ridden my cock, now it’s my turn,” he declares.

Ignoring Tobirama’s pleas to stop Madara pulls out the plug (today it was a cat tail), and only spits on his cock. He’s not risking letting Tobirama escape just to grab oil, besides Tobirama opens himself with the plug before he comes in anyway. A little friction will do them both some good. 

As Madara sinks into Tobirama’s hole, he yanks him up by his hair, and presses his face into Tobirama’s flushed cheek, “Kami, you feel so good, gonna make sure you feel me for _days_ ,” he says.

Tobirama gasps as Madara starts plowing into him, “Get off me you mutt! Get your filthy hands off me!” He screams.

Madara laughs, his wild eyes burning into Tobirama as he pushes them closer and closer to their peaks with no mercy, “Mutt? You call me the mutt? Like you didn’t come in here every day and torment me with your body like a bitch in heat – I’ll show you a mutt!” he yells back.

Done with talking, Madara pushes Tobirama’s head into the bed to shut him up and cheerfully continues his pace. Kami, he could do this all day, Tobirama’s body is a masterpiece, Hashirama chose well, with dark ruby eyes, long white hair tied back in a low ponytail – perfect for grabbing –, and a well-defined body Madara is eager to run his tongue over. He huffs, “Not so graceful now, are you, princess? Taunting me, _teasing me_ –,” he cuts off as his hips stutter, seeing stars as he chases his climax. He leans down to bite into that unblemished pale neck, inhaling sharply when Tobirama moans and pushes back. Now, that’s more like it.

Madara pulls back, panting to recover from the overwhelming orgasm, and right as he sees Tobirama hump the bed to get off, he snarls and pulls him back, grinning smugly at Tobirama’s whine, “Now, now, princess, none of that – you still owe me quite a few more releases before _you_ get off,” he says, going to mount him, already hard again.

“Does he?” Madara jumps at the new voice, snapping around to meet the dark eyes of his ex-best friend. Oh shit. Tobirama uses the distraction to roll away and run to his husband. His footsteps pattering on the wooden floor, echoing. Hashirama catches him as Tobirama throws himself into his arms and takes in his disheveled appearance as Tobirama buries his face into his chest.

“Sweetheart, have you been tormenting the dog again?” he asks. What.

Madara watches, horrified, as Tobirama lifts his head and smirks back, “I wanted to see if he was as unhinged as the reports claim, I’ve been sending a clone every day to play with him,” he admits,“he’s been tied up so far, but I wanted to see what he’d do unhindered, so I came, instead, he was practically feral,” Tobirama says as he runs a pale hand up Hashirama’s chest. 

Madara shakes at the humiliation as he watches them embrace, his hands ball so tightly he wouldn’t be surprised if his nails drew blood. He played right into that bitch’s hands. Before he can shout at the two of them, Hashirama, for ignoring him, his wife, for disgracing him, his chain is pulled back into the wall, yanking him to the bed. Growling, he claws at the offending object, unable to direct his rage at anything else when he hears the tail end of their conversation.

“I want you both, Anata, please!” Tobirama says.

“Both of us? Are you sure?” Tobirama nods and Hashirama smiles sweetly at him, it makes something in Madara’s stomach curl.

Madara wearily watches them approach, helping each other out of their clothes, sick at his loss of control, _again_.

Tobirama climbs on top of him in a familiar form but this time, when he sinks down, its not with the usual mechanical movements but with desperation. Panting quickly, with hooded eyes Tobirama starts opening himself by pushing oiled fingers next to Madara’s cock. Madara keens at the sensation, knowing what’s coming next. Sure enough, after Tobirama has three fingers and his cock stuffing him, he pulls them out so Hashirama, who had been waiting patiently with his hands on his wife’s hips, can slowly push in next to Madara. 

Through the haze of pleasure, Madara keeps an eye on Hashirama, especially when he catches the bite mark left by Madara, survival instincts and all that. But Hashirama just covers it with his own and they begin to move together. Madara squeezes Tobirama’s thighs and runs his hands all over his body, he may never get this again, so he’ll enjoy his princess while he can. Meanwhile, Tobirama is riding them both hard and fast, only slowed when Hashirama, still the control freak, holds his hips and starts moving him up and down like a ragdoll to his leisure, frustrating Madara and Tobirama. Tobirama begs Hashirama to let him cum, and he pretends to think about it, before shrugging.

“Love it's your birthday, you can cum as many times as you want,” he says. Tobirama’s eyes brighten at the permission and throws back his head as Madara grabs his cock, pumping it to Hashirama’s thrusts. If he wants to cum, he can cum by Madara’s hand. Tobirama apparently agrees, because it only takes a few strokes before he cums all over Madara’s hand, and his hole clenches around them bringing them to climax as well. The last thing Madara sees is Tobirama falling back into Hashirama’s chest before it all goes black.

When Madara blinks awake, the sun is gone. Squirming around, he realizes he’s been bathed, dressed, and the sheets changed...huh. He felt confused, Tobirama, sorry _his clone_ , usually left without even fully untying him. Madara shifts to the side, staring at the full moon through his window, contemplating the future. Maybe, maybe, he could live with this, given time. He snorted, wasn’t like he had a choice, did he? Resigned, he pulled one of the massive pillows down and curled against it, pretending it was his princess.


	11. Ending #2 (Choice A) Alt!Hashirama wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the longest piece I've done yet, hope you like!
> 
> warnings:  
> Slight gangbang (Uchiha/Tobi)  
> rape (Madara/tobi)  
> very little Hashi in this mostly a Madara/Tobi piece

Tobirama wakes with a jolt. Something is wrong. Hashirama is not beside him, and he cannot feel Hashirama’s chakra signature. His breath hitches, that should not be possible. His husband’s chakra is as bright as the sun and holds a force unmatched by any mortal Tobirama has ever known, unique in the way it naturally expands and contracts into the nature around Hashirama based on his mood. He can always feel his husband. Except for now. Leaning up in their bed, Tobirama scans the room, thinking to last night. 

The banquet had gone smoothly enough as it had been a celebration (organized by him, of course) of Hashirama acquiring a new village into their kingdom, afterwards they had retired to their rooms, too tired to do anything beyond change and fall into bed to let sleep take them. Tobirama curses, he should have known then, someone must have drugged the sake, no matter the event they _always_ have the energy for a round before bed, he even still has his plug in (a bunny tail, again). 

Quickly throwing on a night robe, Tobirama runs to the door, he has to find Hashirama. He could be kidnapped or held hostage or anything else! This was not supposed to happen!

As he races through the halls, he notices the usual guard rotation missing. 

When he gets closer to the throne room, he sees dozens of Uchiha in scrappy clothing gathering outside of it, its as he feared, rebels. As he approaches, they jeer at him but let him enter unhindered when he goes in, he almost wishes he hadn’t. 

There, in all his glory, was his husband stripped of all but his underwear, collared with a leather chakra-sealing collar, gagged and bound in thick rope on his knees in next to – Tobirama bites back a sneer. Their pet, that _mutt_ , stands over _his_ Hashirama in victory. As he meets Hashirama’s harsh gaze, he stops a quake that wishes to run down his back. He fears for his husband, their kingdom, and their peace. 

\---

Madara senses the princess approach, and grins, months he’s been playing captive, distracting the Senju from his clan’s and their allies’ movements, making Izuna seem dead to their spies, and the _waiting_ , but now, his patience reaps its rewards. He leers as Tobirama slowly approaches, _rewards indeed_. 

He signals for Hikaku to collar his princess while he stares at his bound husband, Tobirama keeps a cool face during the collaring knowing resisting with so many enemies around with no weapons, will only get him killed.

Madara grabs the chain attached to the collar and pulls Tobirama into a biting kiss, letting his hands wander, laughing into it as his clanmates hoot and holler at the display. He turns them slightly so Hashirama can get the full view of his wife, he hopes Hashirama will remember this when he chops off his head, he took over the lands one by one through oppressive fear, they called him a God yet Madara will deliver him to death’s door for his tyranny, God or no, and he’ll keep Hashirama’s wife as a prize, a sign for all, of the Uchiha’s power, of _Madara’s power._

He shoves Tobirama to his knees, and glances to his clansmen who have all pushed into the room during his indulgence, “Alright, ladies and gentleman, we have a day until the Uzumaki and Izuna arrive with the rest of the resistance, we’ve already secured the manor and the rest of the Senju so all we need to do is figure how best to celebrate our victory,” he holds Tobirama’s hair tight in his grip, palm sweaty with anticipation, their Sharingans are drawn to the princess on his knees, understanding where this is going, the enemy leader’s wife is gorgeous (and theirs for the taking). Tales of his beauty and mind had spread across the kingdom and still did him no justice. 

No one even knows where he had come from. Some had speculated he was a sacrifice from an unconquered village hoping to earn favor with Hashirama, others said he was a nymph trapped by Hashirama to be his bride when he became overwhelmed at his beauty. Either way, whatever he was, he fully supported Hashirama and that had caused a lot of problems for the resistance. With him by Hashirama’s side, formally discontented parties started becoming convinced of Hashirama’s dream of peace under his rule, due to Tobirama’s improvements, more and more clans and civilians were benefiting and becoming content, even if under the rule of a conquering dictator, they were less inclined to help them, making it harder and more dangerous to overthrow Hashirama. Now, it was payback. 

“I have a proposition for you, princess, for every one of my clansmen whose cock you suck, I’ll add one hour to Hashirama’s life,” he croons. Madara watches with glee as those ruby eyes widen, fear all too apparent, and the vindictive pleasure that courses through him is irresistible. After Tobirama took him and Hashirama all those months ago, they had gone back to their routine the next day which had infuriated him, especially not being able to tell if it was Tobirama or a clone that rode his cock. But - That didn’t matter now, now, _he_ was in charge.

And, really, he’s being generous, most rebellions would have killed their oppressor immediately and they would have had to, if their spies had failed in drugging the sake, it is Hashirama’s own folly he grew his castle for the Senju at the top of the mountain, between that and his and Tobirama’s day off on Saturdays, no one will know something is wrong for at least 24 hours giving enough time for their forces arrive from the east. All they had to do was stay inside and enjoy the day.  
\---

Hashirama stares darkly at Tobirama, his husband ever loyal, as he agrees to Madara’s conditions, they would _pay_ for this. Tobira liked things a little rough, when it was on his terms, this – this debasement was not supposed to happen. Hashirama’s head feels heavy like someone poured mud into his ears and brain and let it harden. He cannot go to his husband in comfort or support – he can only watch events unfold.

Hashirama can only stare on as the first Uchiha steps in front of Tobirama, cock already pulled out, when he slams it in, it is only a small mercy Tobira had practiced warming Hashirama so many times he doesn’t immediately gag. The man is callous in his thrusts, grabbing Tobirama’s hair to better fuck into his mouth, and as he cums, he pulls out halfway through, so Tobirama has the man’s spunk painted across his face and dripping from his lips.

Madara then beckons a curly-haired boy, Kagami, Hashirama remembers, over and tells him to take a turn with their new whore, after all, it was his spying that let them take the Senju manor with relative ease. Kagami blushes and shys away, understandable for a man who just last month reached his adulthood, but his clan members urge him on, and Madara pushes him to the middle of the crowd around Tobirama. Bashfully taking his manhood out, he pushes just the tip into Tobirama’s mouth, unsure, but Tobirama doesn’t hesitate, taking him to the root immediately, Kagami’s hips buck against the wet heat but Madara keeps a steady hand on his back. When he finishes down Tobirama’s throat, the clan congratulates him, patting him on the back for lasting so long, for a virgin they tease. But it doesn’t stop there, dozens of Uchiha rebels line up for a go at Tobirama’s mouth, and when they get impatient Madara gives them permission to use his Empress’s deft hands as a substitute, and when they grow more impatient still, they stuff another cock into his mouth to speed things along. 

Hashirama is aghast at the lewd displays they force his husband into over and over again. But he feels more shame for the hard-on he sports at the sight of his husband’s debasement, Tobirama was always beautiful on his knees, he notes distantly. His baggy pants hide all evidence, but from the look Madara shoots at him, Hashirama can tell he knows, he never could hide anything from him.

When all is said and done Tobirama is crying, rasping for breath, and his blue silk negligee is soaked in cum, his robe being torn off earlier in the frenzy. He watches Madara congratulate his clan on a job well done and command them to knock him out and stick him in the cellars while he takes some personal time with their new prize. The last thing Hashirama sees is Madara throwing his wife over his shoulder.

\---

 

Tobirama is a sight with the red collar around his neck, it almost matches his eyes, and Madara vows to keep one on his princess at all times. Throwing Tobirama on his and Hashirama’s bed, Madara rips the negligee and underwear off the stubborn man, who squirms against him. He grabs a blanket to wipe the cum off Tobirama’s face, and sets to work flipping him over, covering his body with his own, reminiscent of their first time, unhindered, except this time, Madara wasn’t the one chained like an animal. It takes mere seconds to pull that cute bunny-tail plug out and sink into Tobirama’s tight hole. With less prep, the push was rougher than last time, but Madara didn’t mind, especially at the way it made his princess cry out. 

“Get off me, you warmongering mutt!” Oh, Madara was not having any of _that_.

“Look at you, right where you belong, under someone with your legs spread. Kami, I don’t care what the rumors say, Hashirama must have picked you up from the red-light district before he “reformed” it with the way you like being fucked so much,” he states, groping for Tobirama’s half-hard cock as he rolls his hips looking for that sweet spot. Tobirama gasps at the sensation when Madara’s gloved hand starts determinedly pumping his length. When Madara feels his release approaching he pulls Tobirama’s hips closer and bites down that long pale back. It’s not long until Tobirama starts pushing back on Madara’s cock, chasing his release, but Madara firmly squeezes his cock to stop it, and the whimper that follows is magnificent in its helplessness.

“No, I don’t think so, princess, you want cum, you better ask _nicely_ ,” Tobirama snarls.

“Let me cum, _prick_!” 

Madara tsks, “That’s not very polite princess, try again, and this time? Madara-Sama, will suffice,” he says as he continues rocking into him, he’s so so _close_.

Tobirama winces, and for a moment it seems like he’s going to argue, but ultimately, Madara gets to hear his nightingale _sing_. 

Tobirama begs for release calling him Madara-Sama and master and apologizes for his poor behavior, Madara scoffs, he doesn’t believe him for a second, but he did follow instructions, so he lets them cum together relishing in Tobirama’s pleasured scream. They go for _hours_. Madara ties his hands behind his back, pushes his face down, and spanks him, he takes Tobirama against a wall, bends him over Hashirama’s desk – he’s determined to take him over any space it’s possible to have someone in the room, the arousal of having Tobirama where he _knows_ that tree idiot must have fucked him is addicting and so are Tobirama’s tears as he pushes him toward unwanted ecstasy.

\---

Tobirama wakes up, and the first thing he notices is how sore he is, the next is the overwhelming chakra next to him. Chakra that is _not_ his husband’s. Memories of last night returning, have him shaking in rage, but he just takes a deep breath and lets it settle into something colder, something fiercer. He knew running a kingdom was dangerous for a multitude of reasons, he can handle this. Glancing to make sure Madara is still asleep he reaches for the hidden compartment on the side of the bed, which, if Kagami was truly loyal, will have a dagger hidden. Tobirama holds his breath, careful to keep his chakra calm, and feels metal brush his fingertips. Exhaling in relief as he pulls it out, he thinks it’s past time to put a dog down.  
\---

When Kagami enters the royal bedroom, hours later, he sees his shishou getting dressed, running over to help he nearly misses the body on the floor. His mighty clan head lay dead, naked with a dagger through the heart. His relief is palpable that their backup plan worked. Kagami and Hashirama where the only ones who had known about the secret compartment, so last night he had snuck in as they slept to leave it for Tobirama, allowing Kagami to have an alibi when Tobirama eventually murdered his clan leader, because if _he_ had done it then he would have never been trusted by his family again, and he needed that trust to help his shishou. Helping Tobirama-shishou brush his hair, he couldn’t help his curiosity, “Shishou?” Tobirama hummed. “Why did you want me to help the rebels sneak in? You were – were –” he couldn’t finish, but Tobirama just gave him a small smile.

“We needed to make the rebel forces mobilize. I realized the way Hashirama ruled previously left a lot of bad blood between us and the villages overtaken. By allowing them to think there’s an opening, all the hidden spies and saboteurs were revealed because they think they won. They think they’re safe, because they have my husband locked away. They’re wrong of course, and now, I know every traitor that was in that throne room,” he explained.

Kagami winced at the memory, “Shishou, I’m so sorry – I _never_ wanted to –” he nobly lies, but Tobirama just shushes him as he finishes tying back his, now smooth, hair.

“Kagami, it’s alright, admittedly I – I didn’t fully expect that, I didn’t expect for the sake to be drugged, but it’s over now, and now, we can wipe the rebels and any traitors out in one fell swoop, and strengthen our position as rulers.” Tobirama runs a hand over Kagami’s curly locks and presses a light kiss to his forehead. “Besides, you maintained your cover through a difficult position, and I’m proud of you,” Kagami can’t stop the blush at the praise, and smiles back.

Tobirama is now dressed as breathtaking as ever, regal in the way he holds his head high, any evidence of last night’s abuse healed away. His emerald circlet shines on his forehead and his bracelets jingle in a false sweetness as if disguising what is to come. 

\---

Tobirama has Kagami hurry back to his position, with a warning to stay safe, and locks his bedroom behind him, no guards will check on it for at least another few hours, preoccupied with keeping the rest of the manor’s occupants under control, because after all, who could kill the great Uchiha Madara? 

Now, he had a husband to rescue and a rebellion to crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! now to work on Ending B HashiTobiHashi!


	12. Ending #2 (Choice B) HashiTobiHashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hope you enjoy! Part B!

Its two weeks later when Hashirama kicks his doppelganger awake. The prisoner jolts and turns, catching his leg, good, he’s not totally incompetent. Hashirama bends down and fastens a dark green chakra-sealing collar around the man, smirking at his bewildered face. “Welcome awake, otouto, I have some good news,” he says as he grabs the chain attached to the collar yanking him up.

“You know I thought you were just a coward and a weakling, but during the search through your memories, we found something interesting, do you know what it was?” he asks leaning forward.

Hashirama refuses to look at his captor, mind running through what he could have seen that would make him look so smug. He knows the man equates kindness to weakness, and the only times Hashirama has ever been ruthless was when he –, he glances up into his own, deceptively soft, eyes, “Father?” he guesses. 

Hashirama nods, “Correct! I have to admit I was going to execute you, but then I saw how you murdered our own father, and I knew I had to keep you,” he chuckles in delight, “He was a right bastard but even I didn’t do that!”

Hashirama guides him out of the cell by the chain, “I admit, I have a crumb of respect for you now, so I’ve decided to be generous, today is a special someone’s birthday, and he wanted to have another round with you, apparently you were a little aggressive and he liked it, so I’ve decided today to share ,” he croons slapping the prisoner’s ass, Hashirama jumps and is unable to contain his blush of mortification, he was _never_ rough with his lovers, but seeing that man’s marks on Tobi had angered him, he had wanted to give his brother a memory of him he wouldn’t forget, _Well I succeeded_ , he mused.

Before they reached the bedroom door, Hashirama pulls him back, “Listen, to Tobirama, you are a brother-in-law infatuated, so from here on in, your name is Ashirama Senju and you’re my twin brother, but I was, obviously, born first,” he finishes.

‘Ashirama’ chokes, “Why were you born first?!” He asks indignantly.

Hashirama stares him down, before replying, “Because the one who is not a captive gets to make the rules, otouto,” Hashirama winces at the reminder, “Oh, and I don’t have to tell you if you deviate from the story, you’ll be dead before you finish, not that it’ll do you any good, we’ll just wipe his memories again.” He says flippantly, letting the wood ring in the collar tighten in warning.

Hashirama wearily nods, he cannot protest now, but if he plays along, maybe he can find an opening for him to rescue Tobi and escape this world. 

Hashirama grins at his reluctant captive. He was too easy, growing up with Tobirama had allowed him to remain soft, and cowardly, how can he call himself God of Shinobi when he can’t act on his own feelings and instead pushes their recipient away, taboos be damned? Hashirama grew up learning if you want something, you _take it_.

He opens the door and when they go in – both damn near have a heart attack. 

 

Tobirama had worked hard to present himself properly. He wanted the brothers to be overcome with lust and ravish him. He’d been thinking of taking them both since that night Hashirama had sent him to sleep with his brother, at first, he’d been reluctant, but Ashirama hadn’t treated him like a delicate wife. Don’t get him wrong he loved his husband, but he had tendency to go slow and deep rather than quick and nasty, and sometimes he wanted variety, but his husband couldn’t seem to bring himself to be as rough as Tobirama desired, always conceding to all of his demands when he wanted him to say no. For example, when Tobirama had suggested a threesome with Hashirama’s brother for his birthday, he had wanted him to be overcome with jealousy and take him, saying he’d never let Tobirama sleep with anyone else, instead, he had been thoughtful, and later, cheerfully agreed, to Tobirama’s astonishment. 

Nonetheless, if he could have a threesome with two gorgeous, handsome, built-like-a-tree men for his birthday then Tobirama planned to get the most pleasure as possible out of it, to do so he had to look the part – and he _did_.

 

The brothers gaped at the site of Tobirama leaning on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black lacy thigh-highs ( _and where_ had he gotten those?) that ran smoothly up his never-ending legs, tall black heels, white bunny ears, and his matching bunny tail plug. Any blood occupying any part of their body flew straight to their groin at a speed that had them both lightheaded. 

Hashirama cleared his throat, “My Dear Heart, you look stunning!” he says breathily. The other man hums in agreement (not trusting his voice) and lets his eyes drag down Tobirama’s lithe figure, dressed up all pretty just for them. Tobirama shivers under their gaze but holds his pose with a beautiful flush.

Hashirama chokes. No! He couldn’t think that way! Tobi was his brother, even if he couldn’t remember! Hashirama shouldn’t want to see his baby brother like this, like – like some _whore_! The first time they had sex had been a fluke, he had woken in the middle and his body just reacted (it had nothing to do with Tobi!) he thought desperately, though the denial was hard to swallow when looking at his pretty little bunny brother. He’ll sleep with Tobi this _one time_ , to cooperate and gain their trust. For no other reason. None. Nada. Zip. He assures himself with denials. 

Tobirama began crawling on the bed, showing off his perfect round ass, only to coly turn around and ask if they wanted to _play_ , Hashirama flushed (since when did Tobi get so good at innuendo?!) He couldn’t stop his erection as he stared at his brother who was now on his hands and knees and spread his legs wide, invitingly with his little tail on display.

Hashirama carefully circled his wife around the bed and attached his captive’s chain to the wall above the bed (horniness does not excuse stupidity). 

Tobirama shivers with excitement and turn over on his back, his husband walks closer, only stopped by Tobirama’s heel gently placed on his chest, Hashirama grins as he grabs his ankle and slowly kisses down his silk-clad leg, getting closer to Tobirama’s – he pulls away. Tobirama pouts at him for stopping, but all present know this is just the beginning. 

Hashirama pushes his weaker self on top of Tobirama, smirking at the man’s panicked expression, “You can breed our bunny first, I’m going to take his mouth,” he says kneeling next to his head, careful to brush his white hair out of the way. 

 

Tobirama purrs with delight at the attention, running his hand up and down Ashirama’s bare toned chest, its firm and he can’t help but run hips nails over the man’s nipples, grinning at the moan it earns him. He pushes against his husband’s hand, Hashirama enjoyed playing with his hair, and it always felt relaxing, unless he _pulled_ it a certain way, then it made things more fun. Tobirama whimpers at what they might do to him in this position. 

Hashirama peers down at his horny bunny, “Are you ready, darling? Are you ready for your holes to be bred like you want? To be _used_ like you want?” he asks, eyes full of mirth. Tobirama keened and nodded.

Hashirama’s morals are weak against his baby brother. This is what he tells himself as he removes the bunny tail plug, as he sinks into his whining brother, as he watches his counterpart feed Tobi his cock, as Tobirama takes it with startling ease. He tries to go slow, _he does_ , but Tobi bucks his hips up, and his counterpart smirks at him, and he _breaks_. He grabs those smooth pale hips, hard enough to bruise, and pounds into Tobi with a force close to animalistic while watching his otouto choke on that man’s cock in surprise. He’s missed Tobirama so much, he misses his sass, his morally-dubious experiments (does he even experiment anymore? Can he even still sass his counterpart, or did that get erased too? How much of his brother is left?). 

It doesn’t matter now. He’ll show his brother his love in the only medium allowed. He’ll take his brother apart and piece him together again. He promised himself when he first laid with Tobirama, even if unwillingly, that he would make himself a part of his life, and if the only way is to fuck his brother to unconsciousness, so be it. The next time Tobi gets worked up he’ll think of _him_ , not his husband, he’ll think of how ‘Ashirama’ pounded into him like he wanted, like he _needed_. 

Hashirama’s not stupid, dumb-yes, but never stupid, any men Tobi tried to date were always a bit bigger, a bit stronger than most would prefer, his brother had a type, and if Hashirama hadn’t done his big brother duties and chased them off or made some ‘disappear’ Tobirama would have likely found out he liked it rough, that he liked to be held down, that he wanted someone who he could make him take what they gave him, and that _was_ something Hashirama could give him. 

Different universe or not, Hashirama understood his counterpart more than he wanted to, he knew by having to shoulder their father’s teachings, of having to shed copious amounts of blood, and conquering the land when it came to his one stolen joy, his wife, _Tobirama_ , he needs to be gentle. He can almost sympathize.

Tobirama’s walls squeeze him as his brother reaches his peak, screaming on Hashirama’s cock, but he pushes in, unrelenting, chasing his organism with Tobirama’s body. It isn’t long until he’s coating Tobi’s insides with his cum, Hashirama can only bear down as Tobirama milks every last drop out of him. Pulling back to the tip, he watches his counterpart finish in his brother’s mouth, before turning to him, “My turn, dear otouto,” he says to Hashirama’s trepidation. 

Hashirama learns to be flexible that night. As they both fuck into Tobirama in his too-tight hole, it becomes an unspoken competition of who will cum last, which isn’t helped by his counterpoint’s dirty talk of breeding Tobi or talk of breeding _him_ , a promise he makes good on the next round as he sticks Tobi’s bunny ears on him and fucks him doggy-style as Tobirama sucks his cock. That round he, admittedly, lost. Tobi’s _mouth_. 

The next round isn’t much better when Tobirama pushes him on the bed and rides his cock like he was born for it. Bouncing enthusiastically, moaning for more as Hashirama pumps his cock never letting his eyes stray from his slutty brother. 

The next round finds them standing as Tobi kneels stroking both their cocks, mouth alternating between cocks and never looking more stunning. That one ended in a tie.

The next one he wins as his brother is sandwiched between them, again, as they jackhammer into him forcing him to organism over and over until he passes out, this time he eggs his counterpart on, daring him to keep going, after all, wasn’t his and Tobi’s first time like this? Didn’t he wait until Tobi was unconscious to take him that first time? Hashirama watches him groan at the memory and feels him cum soon after. Pulling Tobirama off both their cocks, and admiring as their cum drips from his abused hole, Hashirama lays Tobirama’s body on the bed before hitching his thighs around his waist (now bare, the slinky thigh-highs long ruined) and fucks his warm, pliant body to completion as his counterpart silently observes with hooded eyes from the side. 

 

Hashirama watches the man finally pass out from his latest orgasm and lets his vines arrange them so Tobirama lays at his side and his ‘otouto’ lays on the other. He looks considering at the collared man, the night had been quite fun, and he could pleasure Tobirama in a way he couldn’t, perhaps it’s about time to make his status more… _permanent_. In the morning he’ll need to talk to Inoko about starting ‘Ashirama’ on a “treatment plan”.

 

Within a month, Hashirama-sama’s long lost twin is the news of the kingdom as rumors spread of his existence. Stories of how Ashirama exiled himself after he had gone mad for his brother’s wife and was later (generously) cured by his brother spread. Now reports state he lives peacefully in the Senju Manor reunited with his family at last.

 

Madara rubs his forehead in frustration as he stares at the spy, “I am telling you, you are mistaken, Hashirama does not have a twin, I would know,” he grits out.

She shrugs, “I’m sorry, Madara-san, but I even checked with the sharingan and it’s indisputable, they’re twins through and through.” She continues, “I will say though, there’s more to the relationship then the stories given say,” she hesitates, “no one but the servants see, but they always _retire_ to the same room.”

Madara’s eyebrows furrow, “What do you mean?”

Izuna snorts, getting his attention, “They’re fucking, Aniki. Hashirama and his lovely wife have taken a third, the question is, is it serious or is he a pet?”

Madara sighs, “With him, I honestly don’t know anymore but call the others to meet, we need to see if we can use this somehow.”

Izuna nods, and disappears from the tent, silent as a mouse.


	13. Ending #2 (Choice B) HashiTobiHashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shows up a month late with Starbucks, heyyyyyy

Tobirama anxiously waited for the compound’s reaction to finish, too many failed attempts this month had kept him up late only stopping when his husbands pulled him away from his lab. Marking his book of trial #85 Wednesday, May 18.

The lab was perfect he reflected, waiting, Hashirama had it built with every specification Tobirama asked for and presented it to him a month into their marriage. Larger than the throne room, it was filled with workbenches, glass hoods for fumes, endless instruments (if a glass beaker shattered Hashirama had a new one made the next day), multiple sinks, and a separate sink for distilled water. Tobirama had tried to insist it was too much but Hashirama had been firm that if it made him happy, he was to have it. Tobirama thanked his husband thoroughly that night for his late wedding gift and proceeded to rarely leave the lab unless he had to work or spend time with his husbands. That’s if they came together. He can usually pout his way out if it’s just Ashira and sighing forlornly will usually buy another hour with Hashirama, but if they work together, he always loses. A pleased shiver runs down his spine remembering their "punishments" for his stubbornness.

His apprentice, Kagami, an Uchiha boy with a strong work ethic, helped him with experiments and other duties, was cleaning the debris from the last experiment, a failed jutsu combination of a Katon with too much yang chakra, he made a note to add a dog sign as a possible balancer.

Tobirama was pulled out of his musings when the reaction turned purple. He quickly pulls the beaker off the hot plate with the tongs. Pouring it into the flask he lets a small smile paint his lips, _finally_. Turning, he dismisses Kagami for the day and shuts down the lab, rushing to take the mixture in private. 

He makes it to the bedroom, empty, good. He takes a steadying breath and downs the concoction. He waits, shivering in anticipation. As his body changes, Tobirama grimaces at the sensation, not painful, exactly, just _odd_ but nothing he didn’t account for. 

When it’s done, Tobirama feels a warmth in his heart, he’s finally succeeded. He tests his new balance as he walks to the full-length mirror at the side of the room. He didn’t undress before changing so he can only he run a hand down his front, feeling changes of his body. Based on his core temperature rise and the wetness between his thighs, the artificial heat should be beginning soon, and he needs to find his husbands. 

 

Hashirama and his brother are pulled into their bedroom by an excited Tobirama, not that most would be able to tell, but a marriage allows them to see the quickened steps and the bounce of his pinky at his side, last time he was this excited was their second marriage to his dear brother, Hashirama recollected, it had been a beautiful outdoor ceremony, it ruffled some traditionalist feathers, but no one dared to object, they accepted it and moved on. “They” being the elders on the council Tobirama had created for Konoha, most of whom were Senju elders. Funny how he can conquer most the land without objection, but he takes on another husband and _that_ crosses a line.

The brothers let themselves be led to the bed and sit obediently as their husband begins announcing the good news.

“I found a way for us to have our own children,” he states proudly, cutting straight to the point.

Hashirama tenses, for all he loves Tobirama, biologically, they _were_ brothers which means any recessive defects…Seeing his husband’s hesitation Tobirama jumps to explain, “I know our genetics are similar, that’s why it took so long to work around the issue. I couldn’t just make myself a woman I had to figure out how to increase the chance of healthy children so after studying the interbreeding of rabbits I was able to mimic…” he rambled on, excited for his ability to essentially create a loophole around biology. 

Hashirama sighs with relief, it seems through testing Tobirama found out about their relation but just didn’t care which was good, although surprising. Tobirama was conditioned for obedience, yes, but not blind obedience, if he felt uncomfortable he had the ability to say as much(even if Hashirama would have wiped it from his memory or altered it to be accepted by his Tobira), so for him to find out on his own, and not care they were brothers was telling in his devotion for him – them, he corrects, glancing at Ashi who was listening nodding but with glazed eyes, not quite following the explanation but encouraging their husband none the less. 

Hashirama had found himself growing fond of the idiot in past months and now, _now_ they were going to have children, he let a fond smile slip, looking back at his wife.

Hashirama’s small smile grows into a wide grin taking in his wife's enthusiasm, Tobirama adores children and making them with him would be one of the easiest things in the world. Especially since, after the pain and war and death that used to plague the land what better way to show the coming of an era than his wife bringing new life the world?

“– So, when the heat begins I’m going to be very horny and fertile for around three to five days, and I need you to fuck me as many times as possible, my body is already in the correct female form it just needs to be bred, see?” he finishes, dropping the silk robe.

They gape at their wife taking in his new body, already exotic in his albino looks, now highlighted by large breasts, wide hips, peaked nipples, and – and flushed with heat and arousal, a _dripping_ new pussy. Hashirama has to look away for a brief moment, taking a deep breath to gather himself – his wife has turned herself into an irresistible wet dream and included the promise of children. Before meeting Tobirama, he never would have dreamed he could have had this hope, this happiness.

Ashira doesn’t hesitate and is on her first, jumping to embrace Tobirama and wasting no time licking into her mouth for a deep kiss as he feels his way down her body, “Kami he smells sweet,” he growls to them, rutting against the beauty only his pants in the way, creating a wonderful friction as Tobirama returns his ministrations, grabbing his hair to pull him deeper, grinding against his hardness, he’d be worried about finishing too quickly if he didn’t have the determination to cum inside her.

He’s ready to put a baby in Tobirama, and he’s ready _now_. He’s heady from the blood rush south, and he can see it like a prophecy, Tobirama large and round waddling around full of their children. Only able to lay back as he eats her out as Tobirama begs him for more, lost in pleasure as they bring him to orgasm over and over. He bites at Tobi’s clavicle, determined to add his marks of their coupling. 

Hashirama isn’t much better as he watches his twin ravish their wife and imagines the same future. Standing abruptly, his eyes memorize every curve of his wife’s body as he stalks up and firmly grabs Tobirama’s breasts from behind, gently massaging one and pinching the nipple of the other as he works to mark his neck. Tobirama moans at the sensations and slips into their pants pulling out their cocks trying to get them to move _faster_ dammit. 

Locking eyes with Ashirama, they both grin with dark lust-filled eyes. Their wife is exquisite. He pulls out his length, hard and leaking for her, just like Hashirama, and both thrust three fingers each into her pussy earning them a keening whine from their beloved. They can hear the trees sing for their love. For spring and rejuvenation. For them to bury their seed in their wife and start _life_.

Tobirama feels their thick fingers enter her _dragging_ against her walls, stretching her, preparing her for their cocks, going deeper and deeper and trembles as she cums. Yelping in embarrassment as she squirts over Ashi-chan’s pants, she sheepishly apologizes, the heat will cause her to orgasm easier than usual she explains to their intense stares. 

Hashirama and Ashirama take a few moments to recalibrate, they look to each other and nod, and proceed to waste no time heaving her up, ignoring her gasp, and flung her on the bed, jumping in after. The burning need to be inside Tobirama is overwhelming, to see her writhe in pleasure, to see her beg for more, to see her with child, all equally overwhelming and euphoric. 

They take her together unable to stop themselves and Tobirama, the perfect wife, begs for more. She begs as Hashirama rolls his hips deep and plunging into her core. As Ashira takes no such care and jackhammers into her like an _animal_. If one fell tired, they took shifts. If she fell unconscious, they slowed but didn't stop, making her wake up to bliss being rung out of her body. If one took her mouth or fucked her breasts, she made them promise to cum in her pussy, nothing was to go to waste. The combined sensations were overwhelmingly perfect as they go on for a _week_. 

They don’t leave the room for the entire heat.

 

Tobirama smiles as she cuddles into her (finally) exhausted husbands, she feels the chakra signatures of the new babies, three little ones shining bright to her senses, she turns to watch her sleeping husbands in the moonlight, and lets an uncharacteristic toothy grin take hold, there is no doubt they will be absolutely intolerable in the upcoming days with doting and overbearing affection, but for now, all is peaceful (if a bit sore).


	14. Ending #2 Choice C (Tobirama wins/Well, He Gets Free)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I do plan on expanding on the endings or even aus if anyone wants to see something in particular, please let me know!

Hashirama stares down his evil counterpart and silently apologizes to his brother as the man lifts his sword, he prays Tobirama will forgive his weaknesses and that one day, he will escape. He closes his eyes and turns away curling in on himself, he won’t give the bastard the luxury of his front, if he wants to get rid of him, he’ll have to look at Hashirama’s back as he does. 

At the swoosh of a sword, he holds his last breath, he’s ready.

When he opens his eyes, he realizes he’s unharmed, and frowns, _well that’s not right._

“Anija, are you alright?”

Hashirama gasps in astonishment and spins around, letting out a joyful cry as he scrambles to his bare feet.

Standing there, in all his glory, even in his own clothes, was Tobirama!

“Tobi!” Is all he’s able to get out before his eyes are drawn to his counterpart, lying headless on the dungeon floor, “but, how?”

Tobirama glides over, and begins freeing his brother while explaining,   
“When this world’s Hashirama ordered my memories erased, he didn’t know the man assigned, Inoko, had lost his son and daughter to fighting when taking over one of his conquered villages, as that was all that was keeping him loyal he left me a trap door of sorts, so every day during the month of the reprogramming when he erased my memories I was able to regain them when I slept.” 

Hashirama digested this as the final chakra seal came off and he enveloped his brother in a hug too overcome with relief, “Oh, Tobi!” he cries out.

Then just as fast, he threw himself off, remembering what his brother had gone through, “Oh, Kami! Tobirama I’m so sorry! You must be disgusted with me!” 

He starts to hyperventilate as the room spins at the enormity of the violation that his Tobi, his innocent brother, endured under him. And at the fact he was cognizant for all of it, for his counterpart brainwashing him to be an obedient wife, for him following his command to sleep with Hashirama, _for sleeping with Hashirama_! 

He can feel as the walls ripple as his mind sinks into wretched fury. Tears blur his vision, only able to make out a white haze through them. Tobirama’s blurry hair looks like he has a halo around him. Hashirama chokes out a hysterical laugh, “Otouto, what do we do! What have I done! How can you-”

A slap rang out.

Hashirama grasps his cheek, the slap momentarily stopping his fit, “Brother, I assure you I’m fine, now, we need to go,” Tobirama ignores his brother gaping as he finishes unlocking the collar. It falls to the floor with a dull thud. 

Hashirama looks down sheepishly, “Tobi, I’m not wearing a shirt, they’ll know it’s me,” he says helplessly. Only to be met with his brother’s deadpan stare. 

“Hashirama.”

“Yes?” It had never been more relieving to be on the other end of his brother's annoyed face.

“Genjustu, dumbass.”

Hashirama stares for a moment before letting his tear-stained face fall back, “Kami, we need to get out of here.” Tobirama nods in agreement.

Placing a light henge around them, they slipped out of the cell and hurried to the royal bedrooms. Once inside, Tobirama begins drawing a large, complex seal on the west wall. Hashirama sits on the edge of the wide bed when curiosity finally gets the best of him. It was just that watching his brother go to work like none of the past months happened was nothing short of baffling and concerning.

“Tobi?” Tobirama gave a hum of acknowledgment. Hashirama chooses his words carefully, not wanting to upset him.

“How come you’re not more…” Correction, he _tried_ to choose his words carefully, but Tobirama just huffs.

“You mean why am I not more traumatized?”

Hashirama winces, “I mean all you had to suffer under that man! And me! If you’re upset, you need to let it out!” He cries out, working himself up, again.

Tobirama stops his drawing and turned to his brother, eyebrow raised, “All I suffered? Anija, he had me sleep with him, suck his cock, and help run his kingdom, while I may have been pretending to be under his control I was never harmed as you assume. I assure you, I’m fine.” He turns back around. He mutters something else, but Hashirama can't here it.

Hashirama just frets more. “What about that time in the cell when we – you know. You were aware for all of that?!”

Tobirama sighs, “Yes, I was, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn’t know how much he was spying on us, so I had to play it like I was still under his control, and I was right. Up until a week ago, he had his chakra infused with most of the walls of the manor,” he explained. By having the walls constantly spy on them, Tobirama couldn't move even his chakra in a way that was suspect.

Hashirama follows Tobirama’s flowing deft hand, painting the seals in a desperate attempt at distraction when he rockets back.

“Tobi, that means you and I had sex!” Hashirama whisper-yells, and, God, he was never good at letting things go, not when it was about something important, ah, he was going to cry again he can feel it coming. Sure enough, tears were welling up around Hashirama's warm eyes. His first time with his brother, and it was ordered by an evil version of himself! And! He hadn't been gentle with Tobirama like he swore to himself he would be if he was ever blessed with the opportunity! He was a failure, Hashirama thought numbly.

Tobirama steps back from his seal, and grabs his brother’s arm, “Anija, we will talk about this later after _intensive_ therapy, right now we need to get back. But know this,” Tilting his brother's chin, he held Hashirama’s gaze, Tobirama _needed_ him to understand. “I love you more than a brother should ever love a brother and I have always loved _you_ , and that’s what made this half-bearable, and once we get back and after, again, _intensive_ therapy, if you want to talk about our… relationship, we can,” he finishes with a light blush across his cheeks and the tips of his ears, pointedly staring at Hashirama’s forehead as his eyes felt too intense.

Hashirama lets out a small gasp, tears drying up, and beams, his Tobirama loved him as he loved him! Hashirama embraces his little brother with his signature bear hug, burying his head in Tobirama’s long hair, (Oh! Hashirama had forgotten about it, he would have to convince Tobirama to keep it, if he was comfortable with that, Hashirama would never force him. No matter how well Tobirama was compartmentalizing the events in this world, he knew it would be a long road, one he was willing to walk beside Tobirama, if he was allowed.)

Pulling away, he grasped Tobirama’s hand firmly, pulling him closer to meet his otouto’s wide ruby eyes, “Let’s go home, Tobirama.”


	15. Ending #2 Choice (B) HashiTobiHashi AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, if you got any request for kink or pairings for Tobirama to see let me know!

Tobirama glided down the corridor, everything was going perfect, his baby bump was just starting to show, his husbands showed their love quite _thoroughly_ last night, and his latest jutsu was a success. Everything was settling in his chest like a warm flame, other than the odd cravings he kept getting, which he was managing, like now, casually heading to the kitchens to fix himself grilled fish, cut-up grapes, potatoes all in a bowl and topped in chocolate. Tobirama’s mouth waters just thinking about it. He quickly turns his head to make sure no one sees and continues on, long kimono swaying behind him.

He wasn’t ashamed, per-se, of his cravings but he had an image to maintain, and Kagami had already walked in on him in the kitchens at 3’oclock in the morning going to town on an ice-cream Sunday covered in pickles and soy sauce. Tobirama couldn’t look him in the eye for _weeks_. 

“Who’s Kawarama?”

Tobirama freezes.

Turning, he sees his second husband’s office, the heavy oak door shut. Ashira had turned down the fancier studies, insisting on wanting to be close to the kitchens. Hashirama had allowed it, with some “persuasion” from Tobirama’s side of things. He still didn't understand why, but it made Ashira happy.

Tobirama silently leans in, he doesn’t know why, he doesn’t even know who Kawarama is, but his innate curiosity tugs at his gut, and his craving are forgotten. He hears Hashirama with his Ashira.

“Kawarama was our brother, he was lost during the clan wars.” Then, echoing silence. 

Tobirama holds in a whine at Hashirama’s sudden chakra darkening.

“…Why can’t I remember him?”

Hashirama sighs, “I told you, you were attacked and the Uchiha stole your sanity. I brought you back to the castle where you recovered.” Tobirama unconsciously nods along with the story.

But Ashira just grows more insistent, “That’s another thing, how exactly did you and Tobira-hime meet? He said he’s technically our brother, which you already knew but he found out through blood testing, and you had an arranged marriage to secure an alliance, so, where was he raised? Who raised him? And, why was he not already living with our family? Why have both our memories been lost to such an extent?”

Tobirama couldn’t hear a response, if there was one, his ears ring as fragments of dreams invade his vision.

“-I’ve read the medical records of Uchiha-genjustu victims, Hashirama, none of them have the same symptoms, short-term memory loss, yes, but not their whole lives erased! It doesn’t make any sense!”

Tobirama’s nails dig into the wall, Hashirama’s temper was a fearsome thing, that was why Tobirama agreed to marry him, to keep the peace…was it not? But who’s cooperation was secured when he married? He searches his memories but finds blankness. Blankness that Hashirama blamed on the Uchiha rebels, but, Ashira has a point, Tobirama read the files too, so why didn’t he find it suspicious? Why had he never dwelled on it long enough to make that connection? He loved Ashira, but there was a reason Tobirama and Hashirama handled the paperwork for the whole kingdom and Ashira handled civilian relations. 

The more his thoughts spiral, the more anxious he becomes, as soon as he feels suspicion toward his husband he can feel as his mind is distracted and overwhelmed with a need to forget this conversation, to forget his suspicions, his anger and confusion. 

Backing away slowly, Tobirama turns and breaks into a sprint to the manor doors, everything in his mind is screaming at him to turn around, turn around _right now_ , and go back to his husband, his husbands, and please them, help them, help them whatever way they desire- 

His breathing labors as he picks up speed, past the bewildered staff, through the doors, past the gates, and into the woods. No one dares stop him. The trees are brown blurs, his breath deepens and he goes _faster_. he hasn’t run like this since - 

_“Tobi! Tobi! Look what I got!” A little boy with a scar carved into his face holds up baby turtle. “Isn’t he perfect!”_

__Tobirama freezes as heavy foliage cast shadows around him. He knows that face. He knows that face! Kawarama, not a dream, but a memory, a treasured little brother, a loved son, a- a _murdered little boy_. And- what? What else? He can’t remember. _ _

__His heart screams, nonetheless._ _

__Falling to his knees, he heaves. Because of the pregnancy and the lab and his work running the kingdom, his form no longer has the muscles he woke up with, and he curses himself._ _

__Other thoughts invade his mind, his husbands! He needs to get back home. They need him. Hashirama. He loves Hashirama and he needs him. He needs him. Tobirama needs him. Tobirama needs- NO!_ _

__Snarling, he slams his head into the nearest tree. He yelps but it works. The instant _want_ pushed down, for now. _ _

__Using the tree for support, he rises slowly, carefully, and tries to step further into the forest, only to suddenly collide with the ground, a heavy weight against his back._ _

__“ Well I’ll be damned, you’re prettier than they say, your majesty.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think it is????


	16. Ending #2 Choice (B) HashiTobiHashi AU - Izuna Finds the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm going to explore different endings based on who finds Tobirama, I've got guesses for Mito, Madara, and Izuna so far if you want any other possibilities explored let me know!
> 
> First up, Izuna!

Izuna bared down on the struggling queen, amused at her attempts to get free. It had been luck, pure chance, that he passed so close to Hashirama’s forest when he saw her tearing through the woods. And what a runner.

Her form was perfect, watching her run was like watching an unbroken stallion from the east race free. He had activated his Sharingan as he chased behind her, knowing this would be the rebels only opening to get her but wanting to remember every inch of the “God’s Queen” as the civilians had taken to calling her. 

Hashirama, the absolute bastard, had kept her in the village and close to the castle limiting sightings of her and now he knew why, their spies had been right- beauty beyond compare, indeed, although he could have sworn they said Tobirama Senju was a man, but, nymphs can change their features, so who knows. 

Flipping her over, Izuna lets his eyes scan down her front taking in her red eyes, her large breasts pressed so graciously against him, only covered by a thin kimono soaked and askew from her run and subsequent capture. And her long, _long_ strong pale legs, meeting her furious eyes he holds her wrists in one hand he lets the other slide lower and lower, down her thigh silky and firm, her calf, tense. 

Izuna has no doubt Senju-Hime would kick him given only the chance. Leering down he makes a motion to kiss her lovely lips, and at her growl and lunge, he catches her dazzling eyes, alight with fury and places her in an _entertaining_ genjustu. Watching her fall limp, he pulls her closer, memorized. 

Izuna has never been a gentleman, and he wasn’t about to start. Not to the one person who was crippling the rebellion without even raising arms. The queen’s policies of focusing on kingdom self-reliance and home growth had caused many allies of the rebels to abandon the movement for her rule, which infuriated Izuna, just because Hashirama was blessed with this stunning creature didn’t erase his faults and cruel policies, but everyone under his control had convinced themselves that the marriage to Tobirama had been what was missing to balance him out and seemed to decide collectively to ignore the past. To ignore the fact that Hashirama had already conquered half of the nation and was expanding every day, all because his wife was so damn good at publicity, restructuring and _compromise_. It made Izuna sick.

Izuna didn’t buy it, too many of his kin and allies had died fighting against Hashirama’s expansionist policies, _and_ they finally got Suna. Hashirama had used vines and cacti to drain the aquifers to spread and take over the arid land so the clans had formed a village through sheer necessity to ward him off. Not that it stopped him. With him being able to control their food and water, they had reluctantly given in, but were aiding in funding the resistance, until the charming God-Queen appeared in all her splendor, she convinced Hashirama to ease up on their restrictions and she figured out a way to transfer water through the village using Hashirama’s wood, to create a sustainable desert garden grown by Hashirama, but maintained by the people, and had allowed them to travel freely again. 

So, they think things will keep improving, that Tobirama-Hime will keep the fearsome God-King from looking at the village too harshly and allow them to live peacefully, if with a few conditions. On a level, Izuna understood, but that didn’t stop his _absolute fury_ with the increasingly desperate situation. 

Heart pounding in his ears, Izuna pulls open the sash on the kimono, groaning as more flesh appears. Izuna knows during interrogation they’ll have to demand why she ran from the castle with only a kimono on (with no undergarments), but right now he just flickers his eyes, memorizing every breath, every detail as his hands travel south. 

Grinding against her pliant body, he slips his pants down and lets his hips roll his member against her core until he releases, but not before leaving a breadth of hickies on her breast. The camp men will undoubtedly appreciate her beauty in the same manner, but he caught her, so he gets to mark her _first_. 

Tying the sash just enough so her body is barely covered, and his marking _fully visible_ , Izuna heaves her up, quietly impressed at her size and carries her to the base near the east of Hashirama’s border (only possible for it to be so close through extensive Uzumaki seal work- thank you Mito-Hime), where his brother will decide the next course of action. 

Izuna can’t wait to see her brought low, like how she has brought them, and then remade to serve _them_ instead, with her by there side their allies will return, the war will shift to their favor, and the God-King will be no more.


	17. Ending #2 Choice (B) HashiTobiHashi AU - Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this one has taken so long, I had really bad writer's block for this story

Tobirama stays silent, whoever this man is, his chakra is immense and Tobirama balks under its weight. He squeezes his hands over his head in an attempt to stop the pounding, but it does little. 

\---

Madara stares down the queen in interest, it was a gamble, releasing his chakra in such a manner, but Izuna’s spies had reported her sensitivity to chakra (using it to root out liars for that bastard-!) And Madara remembered how crippling an overwhelming chakra can be from his fighting Hashirama. 

Casting his senses out, Madara feels the two large, bright chakras of Hashirama and his “twin” speeding here and fast. Cradling the queen close to his chest, he flares his chakra for Hikaku to open the portal to the base.

“MADARA!” Echoes throughout the forest, loud and furious, but it is too late, the rebel and the queen were gone.

\---

 

Madara could not risk holding her in the main base, so they go to the furthest base possible, to the very north of the Land of Earth (even though it was cold as FUCK). Madara sighed. But little plant life grew here, it was probably the safest place in the world. 

Tobirama is outfitted with a chakra-sealing collar which spy had stolen from their own manor, and some plain clothes that did little to draw from her ethereal beauty much to Madara’s frustration. As a far as prisoners go, she had been unusually cooperative, which confused them until Mito arrived at the base.

Taking one look at the woman silently reading in the cell (a scroll Madara knows Hikaku gave her, the soft heart) Mito orders her released immediately. 

“What were you thinking?!” She hisses at him as he unlocks the cell.

“What are you talking about? We didn’t torture her, yet,” Madara replies. Madara had agreed if they captured any Senju or Uzumaki as prisoners, she would get authority first, his forces had not been pleased but they needed her support, and it had been well worth it as they had not starved since.

Once the cell door swings open, the woman in question is already at the front of the cell, her eyes piercing into them both. 

Mito clears her throat, “Senju-Hime, I apologize for any discomfort, my colleges were unaware of your condition.” Madara stares at Mito with a raised eyebrow. She has never seen the queen in person, what condition was she talking about? The cold? He scoffed, earning him a harsh glare from his companion. 

She turns back to the woman who towers over them both, “How far along are you?”

The woman tilts her head slightly at Mito, sizing her up, before responding, her voice smooth and low, but raspy, “A little over 14 weeks, but it is difficult to narrow it down further than that.” 

Madara looks between then still confused as all fuck (is it a disease he didn’t know?), before following the lady’s delicate hand on her stomach when it clicks.

“Oh my god, you’re pregnant.” He’s not proud the way his voice upticks in pitch as he speaks. He had thought she had a bit more fat due to her high society living. Why didn’t she say anything? She would likely gotten more sympathy by making her case of being with a child than saying nothing, especially if she had not been under Mito’s jurisdiction and they would have tortured her- Madara gets an unsettling mood in his stomach at the thought. It increases when he remembers who the child’s father is.

Both women share a uniting look before Mito drags her to her room. Madara shouts after them, “We do need to interrogate her!” But Mito waves him off.He rolls his eyes and heads to the commons, he needs to talk with Hikaku.


End file.
